


Senses of Shun

by rereis_senpai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aged-down Seiya, Aged-down Shun, Aged-down everyone lol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthdays, Blind Shun, Cosmo - Freeform, Gen, Good Friends, Growing Up Together, Manga Shun, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Preteens, Seiya and Shun are bros, Senses, Shun and Seiya are like 10, Shun goes to the Sanctuary, Shun is training for Virgo Cloth, Shun-centric, Spica has a different name, The Sanctuary, aged-down characters, little kids, virgo shun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: After succeeding his training from Andromeda Island, a special visitor requests for him to train at the Sanctuary for further training.Alternatively, a world where Shun graduated with the cloth early and trained as Virgo's successor.





	1. Sense of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its franchise in any way or form. I just really want to adopt Shun uwu

Shun watched his master in fascination, face beaming in delight as he taught the class of how to become a saint. Cepheus Albiore, a Silver Saint of Athena, his master on Andromeda Island, a man of respectable prowess that Shun had no doubt could destroy evil.

He watched in excitement as he handled the weapons, long and short ranged alike. He showed them the defensive properties and how to use them efficiently in offence. He would then get them to partner up to test out the weapons.

Shun would go with June, who handled the whip proficiently. Shun himself would use the chains and they’d attack themselves as such. He would often back June into a corner, hesitating to hit the final blow, only to have June attack him with her whip.

“I win.” She states. “Again.”

“You were too good for me.” Shun praised. 

“You could have done better.” She said. “But you keep hesitating. Why?”

“I-“ 

“Good job with the training! I think it’s time for lunch now.” Albiore announced and they all departed the training area to the cafeteria.

June and Shun sat next to each other at the tables, discussing amongst themselves. They spoke of their lives outside the island, their hopes and dreams and their family.

“I had so many brothers.” Shun would recount. “They weren’t really my brothers, we just lived in the orphanage together.”

“That’s so cool though! You had so many people to play with!” She gushed. “I still wonder why you’re so girly.”

“It’s because nii-san kept saving me.” Shun confessed.

“So you’re a damsel in distress? No wonder you’re much girlier than me!” Shun blushed.

“Hey! Just because you keep winning doesn’t mean I’m weaker!”

“Nuh uh! It does so!” June argued. “Why do you keep letting me win anyways?”

Shun looked down, flustered at the sudden question. “Because I’d feel bad if I hurt you.”

“What! Why? Is it because I’m a girl?” June accused.

Shun shook his head at June’s accusation and reddened even more. “It’s because I cherish you. I don’t want to hurt you, in case I break you.”

June’s face reddened behind her mask. “Break me? I’m a fearsome warrior!” She cried out. “If you can’t even defeat me, then you surely can’t break me!”

“Ah, a friendly squabble yes?” Master Albiore asked, watching the two friends argue.

“A-ah! Master!” They both stuttered and bowed.

“What lively and respectful students you have here.” A man clad in gold emerged from Albiore’s back. “Shame to take one from you.”

Said man was a blond with closed eyes. His lips remained unturned from its neutral line of passivity. He wore a golden cloth, making him automatically rank higher than their master.

A Gold Saint. 

Not just any gold saint, but the Gold Saint of Virgo- the man closest to the gods!

Shun’s eyes were glued to the saint, watching in fascination and bewilderment. What was a Gold Saint of Athena doing here?!

“Are any of them to your liking Virgo Shaka?” Albiore asked.

“They all interest me in their own way.” The Virgo Saint replied monotonously. “I hope your students don’t disappoint me.”

“Ah, I too. I wouldn’t want my students to be heavily injured... or die.” Albiore trailed off.

“Let us host the tournament now, shall we?” Shaka insisted and followed Albiore up to the front of the cafeteria.

“Greek class will be cancelled,” a series of cheers roared through the room, “and we will be holding a few matches to determine who will study under Virgo Shaka after they graduate.”

Shun’s face paled in horror. He didn’t want another match! Let alone in front of a Gold Saint! He’ll just end up embarrassing himself.

“Gather around! We will be naming the contestants.” Albiore said and began to list some names in pattern Shun couldn’t decipher.

“Ah damn.” June cursed under her breath. “I should have known.”

“What? What do you mean?” Shun asked, urging for information.

“He’s the Virgo Saint. He’ll only pick a successor of the same constellation.” She stated. “That’s how the gold saint’s apprentices works.”

“So wait- I... I can be his apprentice?” And not a moment later his name was called up.

June gave him a thumbs up and he stepped out to join the other contestants. He sucked in a breath to calm his erratic heart and analysed his opponents.

Boys and masked girls lined by shoulder to shoulder, their posture passive and eager for the match. They were led up to the training ground where crowds assembled themselves onto the benches and watched in amusement as a bunch of kids followed the Gold Saint.

Shaka stood tall and watched as the knights-in-training trailed after him. He could feel the cosmo from the audience brighten in delight of entertainment.

He turned and flared a little bit of his cosmo glaringly, immediately shutting the chattering audience up.

“Step forward if you wish to fight.” Shaka said.

Of the seven children, three stepped out and found themselves led away to the middle of the training grounds. Shaka walked away to a safe distance and nodded to Albiore.

“Begin.”

In a blurred flurry, the three fought violently, lashing out at the other contestants with their powerful cosmo. They fought valiantly, and about a half hour later, the opponents were reduced to one, the other two having burnt themselves out of cosmo.

“Are any of you willing to step in to fight? Or leave him as champion?” Albiore asked.

Immediately, at the thought of having the brute boy, Reda, taken under Virgo Shaka’s tutelage, two students stepped up and assumed position. The two were a little weaker than the first, their cosmo not as powerful and already dwindling. However, the previous match seemed to have tired out Reda to the point that they are all on an even playing ground. But it was futile, as the boy seemed to have somehow overcome his fatigue and face them head on.

In no time at all, the two students passed out due to overexertion. Reda wiped the blood off his face and arms, smirking at the two leftovers, daring them to enter. The two stood still, petrified of even coming across the brute boy.

“Do you all forfeit your chance to train with Virgo Shaka?” Albiore asked, making eye-contact with his two students who shifted uncomfortably.

The students nodded meekly, before Virgo Shaka raised his arm and insisted they come forward. The girl next to Shun reluctantly stepped forward in front of the brute.

Shaka and Albiore looked at Shun expectantly, but he refused by shaking his head vigorously. Albiore sighed and motioned for the match to begin.

The girl took in the pitiful sight of her opponent and readied her whip. Reda striked at his opponent with his chains. They fought brutally, with the girl striking back his chains with a flick of her whip.

Eventually, like all the other contestants, the girl was too wounded to continue and so forfeited, Albiore leaving his post to help support the limping girl.

Shaka once again looked to Shun, who still shook his head. Reda’s grin stretched to the corners of his ears in triumph, his blue eyes glared menacingly against all his previous opponents. He smirked maliciously at Shun, who cowered in his glare.

“Why don’t you wish to participate?” Shaka asked.

“What’s the point in fighting?” Shun asked back shakily.

“Why do you train to be a Saint of Athena?”

 _‘To be with Ikki again.’_ Was what he had wanted to say, but caught himself.

“Athena is the goddess of justice right?” He asked, gaining confidence. “I want to defend the weak and fight against those who have done injustice against others.”

Shaka stood still in consideration. “What is your name child?”

Shun hesitated. “Shun.”

“Japanese. How old are you Shun?”

“Uh- I’m 9?” He stated but came out questioningly.

“Do you hate anyone?” Shaka asked impassively.

“Not that I know of.” Shun shrugged.

Within a few seconds he could feel a firestorm spread throughout his eyes and making their way across his temple, with his vision stained black and his face lined with a warm yet cold, metallic liquid he could only guess was blood.

He screamed, tears mingled with blood which streamed down his pale cheeks, staining them a bloody red.

 _“Do you hate anyone?”_ Shaka’s voice echoed once more.

Words failed to answer for him, so he resorted to body language and shook his head, though he didn’t know if he actually done it or if he was frozen.

“Interesting.” Shaka said and helped the bleeding boy up to his feet. “I hope this lesson will allow you to further strengthen your Sixth Sense, maybe even develop your Seventh while you’re at it.” 

Shaka led him away, though he couldn’t tell where the Virgo Saint was taking him.

“Albiore, take him. He needs rest.” Shaka instructed and Shun’s conscience could no longer hold on.

Shaka must have sensed him losing consciousness because he could feel the Gold Saint shift to look down to him, if his hair was any indication.

“Good luck little Andromeda. I hope that you’ll be able to make me proud.” Shaka said. “Until next time my student.”


	2. Sense of Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you, by any chance, have eyes of the ocean?”

Shun woke up, or at least, that’s what he thought. He regained consciousness was more appropriate. He could sense everything around him, well everything but light.

It was awfully dark for such a bright place like Andromeda Island. He could hear the distinct conversation the adults murmured behind the wall. He could feel Andromeda Island’s hot temperature tingling his skin, and could smell the sweat from himself.

How weird. He could feel all his other senses except for sight. It was so weird, to be able to sense everything yet not being able to confirm it was there. It was so damn frustrating!

He groaned, trying to force his eyes open, but the pounding headache wouldn’t allow him to control his eyes. It was aggravating, to feel everything and be blocked of its sight.

Not a moment later footsteps rushed into the room and he could hear his master and a girl panting for breath.

“Shun!” A voice- June- called out. “Are you okay?”

“Mmgh.” He mumbled groggily. “What happened?”

“Many things, but first,” Albiore intervened, “what have you noticed?”

“It’s dark?” Shun guessed. “Why is it so dark? I can feel everything except for my eyes.” He tried to shift himself to look at his master, but he couldn’t pinpoint his exact location.

“Master, what happened to my eyes?”

Dead silence enveloped the room. June’s hitched breath was the only noise, and even then it went as fast as it came. A moment or two passed by in tense silence, before Albiore broke it was a resigned sigh.

“Shun, hold out your hands for me.” He requested and Shun did as told.

He waited patiently for further instructions, but found none as something was placed gently in his palms. Something cold and dry, yet wet was placed there. It was circular in shape and slippery, despite it being dry. It was also soft, but it had a hard and flexible exterior. He tried to squeeze it but June- at least he guessed it was her- stopped him from doing so.

“Shun no!” She warned. “Don’t do that, you wouldn’t want to.”

“Ah, okay.” He nodded. “What is it anyways?”

A beat of silence passed and Albiore drew in a shaky breath. “Do you remember anything that happened with Virgo Shaka?” 

“Uh, he came to visit right?” Shun asked. “And then he wanted to find someone to take as a student, so he made all the students under the Virgo constellation fight in a tournament right?”

“Do you remember what happened in the tournament?” He continued.

“Reda kept winning against all his opponents right?” Shun asked. “Didn’t he win?”

“He did… technically speaking.” Albiore trailed off.

“So… he didn’t win?” Shun asked. “Who did? I want to congratulate them!”

“Shun… you didn’t participate in the tournament.” June explained softly. “So Virgo Shaka asked why you didn’t want to fight.”

“Really? I can’t remember, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly at the direction he guessed was June.

“Well you told him stuff and then…” She choked up and Albiore patted her shoulder.

“He asked you for your name and age.” Albiore stated, his voice growing to a whisper. “And then he asked whether you hated anyone.”

“I don’t.” Shun said. “I could never hate anyone.”

Albiore smiled bittersweetly, “And then Virgo Shaka plucked your eyes out in light speed Shun.”

Silence reemerged once more, and Shun was left shocked and devastated. His eyes… his precious eyes… he could no longer use them? They were ripped away from him? _Why?_

“Why? Did he- did he tell you why?” Shun asked shakily.

“He then asked you if you hated anyone again.” Albiore ignored him and continued on.

“I- No, I… I don’t.” He said shakily, his face growing hot and eyes burning with tears that burnt against the tissue. “I _can’t.”_

“Shaka said he hoped that by taking away one of your senses, you could further develop your other senses and the sixth sense,” Albiore paused and saw Shun stiff, “he said he hoped to awaken your seventh sense too.”

“So… it was for a good reason.” Shun reassured himself. “At least it wasn’t in vain.”

Albiore nodded, even though he knew his student couldn’t see. “He hoped to see you again, and called you his ‘little Andromeda’. I think he chose you as his student.”

Shun was stunned to silence once more. His mouth failed to move for him so he was left gaping open at the revelation. His eyes would have been bulging open had it not been for the bandages that prevented him from doing so.

 _‘Stop joking! It’s not funny. Even Seiya could make a better joke than this!’_ He wanted to scream, but he knew the truth would have dawned itself on him either way.

 _‘Accept it Shun. It’s easier to live that way.’_ He heard his brother say.

“I… So.. when I graduate and attain my armour… I’ll,” He paused, “I’ll train under Shaka for the Virgo Cloth?”

A sob erupted from him and he could feel Albiore’s big arms wrap around his small, shaking figure.

“He’ll have to get your permission first.” He said. “But knowing the corrupt Sanctuary, if you declined, you’d be killed.”

Shun choked a sob and June couldn’t help but look away.

“Oh and Shun,” Shun perked up, “the thing you’re holding are your eyes.” He said. “Don’t squash them.”

Shun shrieked in surprise. _“What?!”_ He thrashed around. “Why are you giving it to me?! I- I can’t bear the _sight_ of it. I can’t even _see_ it!” He cried. “What could I use it for?! It’s _useless!”_

“Shun!” Albiore shouted and calmed Shun through his frenzy. “Calm down! If you can't keep it, _I_ will.” Albiore snatched the pair of eyes off his hands. “I’ll give them back when you’re sane again.”

“Then don’t give it back.” Shun stated. “I- What am I supposed to do? _I can’t see!_ Master, how do you fight without _sight?”_ He sobbed and June could bear it no longer and left the room.

“There are many ways Shun. Cheer up. It’s not the end of world.” Albiore wiped the red stained tears away. “I’ll explain it all later, but for now, do you want to use glass eyes?”

“Will I be able to see with those?”

“Well, no.” Shun opened his mouth to protest, but Albiore beat him to it. “But you’ll be able to open your eyes without traumatising anyone, or hurting yourself.”

“I- would I be able to choose the colour?”

Albiore had a double-take. “You don’t want your green eyes again?”

“If I’m going to get new eyes, I want a _cool_ colour!” Shun explained. “I want blue eyes!”

“Oh.” Albiore said dumbly. “What shade?”

“Uh.. blue?” He smiled sheepishly. “Like a _deep_ shade of blue. It kinda looks like the deep waters of the ocean you know?”

“Navy?”

“No,” he shook his head, “that’s too dark.”

“Huh. So like an ocean blue right?” Shun nodded in confirmation. “I’ll try to find glass eyes with that colour.” Albiore turned to leave.

“Don’t you think blue is a rather common eye colour Shun?” Albiore asked. “Wouldn’t you want something cooler? Maybe brown or orange? Or even pink?”

Shun shook his with a peaceful smile plastered across his face. “Blue is a nice colour. Besides, my brother has strong and pretty blue eyes.” He recounted. “I would like to be like him one day.”

Albiore nodded and walked out, signalling for June to enter and accompany Shun.

 _‘Ikki, do you hear that?’_ Albiore thought. _‘Your brother adores you so much.’_ He trailed off and walked to find the surgeon in charge of Shun’s eyes.

“Do you, by any chance, have eyes of the ocean?”


	3. Sense of Cosmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a feel for blindness owo

Shun awoke to darkness once more. It was quite annoying to dream in colour, only to wake up to the disappointing reality that was riddled in darkness. He sighed and sensed Albiore’s cosmo enter the room.

“Shun, are you awake?” Albiore asked.

Shun sighed. “Did the operation work?”

“Yeah, you have blue eyes now. Congratulations.” Albiore patted his shoulder.

“Can I open them?” He asked, eager to show off his eyes.

“Leave them closed for a bit. The doctor said to let your eyes get used to them.”

“Oh, okay.” Shun sagged his shoulders disappointedly. “Should I get used to them too?”

“You can’t use them Shun.” Albiore deadpanned.

“I meant being blind.” 

“Oh. Okay. We can start your training then.” Albiore said. “Do you know how to control your cosmo?”

“That warm green glowy thingy?” Shun asked. “No, but I can feel it.”

“Well we’d better get started.” Albiore said and sat down in the chair in front of Shun’s hospital cot.

“Here, I’ll burn a little of my cosmo for you to sense.” And with that, a glowing blue figure appeared in Shun’s vision. The figure was sitting in front of Shun and had the same build as Albiore.

“Master? Is that you?” He asked, reaching out to feeling the saint. He made contact with what he guessed was Albiore’s shirt, and quickly retracted his hand, only to have it caught in Albiore’s grip.

“We need to build up your confidence in your other senses.” Albiore said.

“You can sense cosmo because you’re training to be a knight.” He stated. “But because Virgo Shaka has removed one of your main senses, he has allowed to develop your sixth sense- _intuition.”_

“The sixth sense?” Shun asked. “I have a _sixth_ sense?”

“Every knight of Athena does Shun.” Albiore said. “It’s what we call our _cosmo.”_

“Woah! Really?” Shun gushed. “You mean, we all have six senses?”

Albiore nodded, and Shun could him move. “Yes Shun, but the knights of Athena are those who can sense the cosmo within themselves and others.” He stated. “The knights use our cosmo to fight against our opponents, while regular civilians don’t even realise that they _have_ a sixth sense.”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” He said excitedly. “So we’ve all had six senses all along?”

“Indeed.” Albiore nodded. “Now we need to train you with your cosmo.”

“Why? To use it in a fight?” Shun inquired.

“Yes, but mainly so you can sense where everything and anything is.” Albiore explained. “We need to train you to sense the cosmo of living and non-living things. So you can get around with training while being blind.”

“Wow! You can do that?” 

“I hope so.” Albiore said. “Now, can you feel your own inner cosmo?”

Shun reached within himself and found the warm glowy thingy. “Yeah, I can feel it.”

“Good, now I want you to try and move it around.”

“Move it around?” Shun asked. “Move it where?”

“Move it around your body. See if you can get it from your feet to your hands.” Albiore challenged.

“Okay.” Shun nodded and got to work.

Sensing the cosmo and moving it around were two different things. He could create it, heck, every trainee was taught how to create it. But moving it? Nope.

He concentrated on the cosmo that resided in his heart, focusing on moving it like the limbs of his body, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Master, why won’t it move?”

Albiore squeezed his shoulder. “Try loosening up.” He suggested. 

“I have to go Shun. I have the class to teach.” He ruffled his hair and left, his cosmo disappearing from his sight.

He was left to darkness once more, the only colour he could see was his own green, which still heavily resided in his chest.

“Loosen up? What does that mean?” He asked himself. 

He guessed that it meant he actually loosened up, so he done a few upper torso stretches and relaxed his body. After doing his warm-up, he leaned back into the cot.

He focused once more on his cosmo and found it looser, easier to manipulate. He tried once more to push the cosmo around, but it stubbornly stayed in his chest.

He sighed in frustration and found that his cosmo loosened up a little more, becoming a little more fluid, though it was still awfully tense. He tried once more, but it would still remain there.

He wanted to give up, but the thought of disappointing his two masters and brother were too daunting on him, so he forced himself some hope and found his cosmo strengthened.

A tried once more, hope and determination fueling him. He sensed the cosmo move a little and worked on it.

After a while, he found himself tired at the exercise and wanted to go nap, but he realised something. The cosmo was now slower and more delayed, as though it was worn out- though to be fair, he did try to force it to move several times.

His realisation ended with him finding the pattern. He smiled and his cosmo brightened up.

 _‘The cosmo is based on how I feel.’_ He realised. _‘No wonder it wouldn’t move. I _am_ a stubborn person.’_ He inwardly chuckled. _‘And I guess I’m feeling quite tense huh.’_

He loosened up, shaking himself off his tenseness. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his back, relaxing his aching back. 

He leaned against his cot once more, concentrating on his cosmo and coercing it to move. His cosmo responded happily and moved accordingly, travelling all over his body, especially between his hand and his feet.

 _‘Success!’_ He cheered and wanted to tell Albiore of his news and found himself seeing colour once more.

 _‘I must have passed out.’_ He realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- His cosmo is green instead of pink here because he hasn't gotten the cloth yet so its his main colour  
> \- I actually don't know how cosmo works lol, so bear with me uwu


	4. Sense of Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albiore checks up and gives him a new task

Shun woke groggily to Albiore gently shaking him.

“Shun? Are you awake?”

He rolled over, “Mmnh.” He groaned.

“Shun, wake up.” He instructed and Shun looked in the direction of his voice and cosmo.

“Yes master?” He greeted.

“Good morning to you too Shun.” Albiore greeted dryly. “Have you finished the training task I asked of you yesterday?”

Shun nodded in determination. “Yeah! The cosmo is so cool! It’s like an aura!”

“So it is.” Albiore nodded. “Show me.”

Shun nodded and sat up, summoning his cosmo onto his left leg. He moved it to his right hand swiftly, his cosmo responding just the way he remembered it to be.

“Ah, good job my student.” Albiore praised. “Now I want you to make your cosmo bigger.”

“Oh, okay.” Shun nodded and expanded his cosmo, doubling it in size which rested on his right hand.

“Ah good.” Albiore smiled. “Now, I want you to sense everything in this room using your cosmo.”

“Okay.” Shun nodded and concentrated on the room around him.

He could sense some faint cosmo (or cosmo residue, he couldn’t tell) on the floor. He guessed that they were Albiore’s cosmo footprints. He could also sense some on the doorknob (or at least what he guessed was the doorknob).

He then realised something peculiar.

“The air’s filled with cosmo.” He blurted out.

“Yes Shun. It is indeed.” Albiore confirmed.

“Do I sense my surroundings using it?”

“If you can.” He said.

Shun nodded and sensed the cosmo difference between the air and the floor. He dangled his feet off his cot and gambled on whether it really was the floor or not.

His cosmo didn’t disappoint, as his bare feet touched the cool surface of the hospital tiles. He shivered, hoping he could warm up his feet and legs.

“Ah good. You can stand.” He praised. “I’ll give you another challenge.”

Shun pulled a determined face, awaiting his master's challenge. “I want you to find your way across the island, without the help of anyone.” He challenged. 

“For a bonus challenge, we can make it so that no one knows that you’re out and about.” He added.

“Woah. So I have to find my way around the island? While _hiding_ myself?” Shun repeated. “Yeah, okay. I think that’s easier than having to decline help.”

Albiore nodded proudly, a gesture that Shun could now see through the movement of the air. “Here,” he handed Shun something, “your clothes.”

Shun took it with a nod. “Where do I go first?”

“Hm. Tricky.” Albiore hummed. “Maybe we should make it so that you have to find me in my different classes.”

“Okay, that sounds fun.” Shun smiled.

“Good luck my student.” He bid farewell and left the room to tend to his class.

Shun stood for a moment and began to change, taking off his hospital gown to his collared shirt from his times in the orphanage. He wore loose sweatpants and lightly combed through his hair so it would look less like a nest of bed hair and more like his proper hair.

He slipped on his sandals and sighed in relief. He stood and sensed the cosmo around him; the walls, the floor, the air, the window- he could feel it all.

Using this information he took off, expanding his cosmo to sense where Albiore may have went. He ran around aimlessly, sensing the cosmo of other students and civilians and avoiding them per instructions.

When he sensed a crowd of cosmo in front of him, he took off into the roofs, avoiding any direct confrontation. He hopped from roof to roof, expanding his range to sense any cosmo residue Albiore may have left.

But alas he found none, and also sensed no cosmo on ground level again, so he hopped off the current level roof he was on. He landed with a loud thud and righted himself, brushing off the dust particles off himself and walked around, hoping to finally sense Albiore’s cosmo.

He could finally feel something, a cosmo! It was the same blue that he felt back in the hospital, except it was standing now.

It was also surrounded by many other cosmo of several colours.

 _‘His class.’_ He realised. He’d have to try and avoid Albiore’s class to pass this challenge. It would have been easy if he could see, then he could tell where the students were looking at.

He’ll just have to make do.


	5. Sense of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically Hide and Seek, except Shun is both hiding and seeking.

Shun was perched on an overhanging light post, his senses stretched far enough to catch Albiore’s presence. The class that surrounded Albiore was currently fighting each other, their cosmo fluctuating unsteadily.

A red cosmo stuck out from the bunch. It was steadily growing, its malice and anger alarming him, warning him to keep clear of this trainee.

 _Reda._ He realised. Only the boy with untamed pink hair would have such a cosmo. He was fighting brutally fighting against his opponent, with him being the offense while his partner was defence.

Shun went around the perimeter of the training grounds, careful to hide his presence behind the tall walls he felt. He carefully sensed each cosmo, getting a feel to who owns which cosmo.

A light blue cosmo shone brightly in confidence. The blue silhouette was fighting offensively, their whip flying around and caused their opponent to hop back.

 _June._ He thought. Only June would have such a calming presence despite fighting on the offense.

He crept closer using the objects around him to hide himself. He lowered his cosmo and analysed Albiore’s stance. His cosmo was relaxed yet expectant.

 _‘He knows I’m here.’_ Shun realised.

Albiore remained in the middle, watching over his students’ training. His shoulders were relaxed and his arms were crossed. From what Shun could tell, his back was faced towards him. He could easily sneak up behind him and win the challenge, but the students who were sparring were none other than June and Spica.

 _‘They must have switched up the partners.’_ Shun thought. _‘Spica is usually with Reda. I guess he made Spica spar with June… but who’s fighting Reda?’_ He wondered.

He got his answer when said boy swung an attack against Albiore’s unmoving figure. He didn’t dodge but his cosmo didn’t change either.

 _‘Albiore is Reda’s partner?’_ Shun thought. _‘No wonder his cosmo is so brutal and angry.’_

It seemed that his mission was going to get very messy, with him having to time June and Spica’s spar while also having to avoid Reda’s malicious attacks.

 _“Fights are always messy Shun.”_ He could hear a familiar voice speak to him. _“But would you do it for justice?”_

 _For Athena?_ It implied.

With new-found determination Shun sprinted from his hiding spot, swiftly dodging Spica and June’s fight and hopped behind Albiore and tapped him.

Albiore hopped to the side and forced Shun to block himself against the violent Reda's attack. He gathered his cosmo to his arms and blocked Reda’s chains with his bare arms.

The boy in pink and red stopped his attack when he realised his opponent had changed. “Shun?”

The battles around them ceased, with Spica and June being the first ones to stop.

“Shun?” June asked. “Shun! What are you doing here?”

Albiore clasped his hands together and applauded Shun. “Congratulations on beating the challenge Shun.” He said.

“Challenge? There was a _challenge?”_ Reda asked, narrowing his eyes though Shun couldn’t see.

“I had to find Master Albiore without anyone finding out.” He explained. “I had to use my cosmo to replace my sight.”

“Yes. It was a challenge to help Shun compensate for his eyes.” Albiore added.

“Hm.” Reda grunted. “Why couldn’t we do that training as well?”

“You have your eyes right?” Albiore asked rhetorically.

“I- yes but-!” He stuttered.

“Why is your cosmo so angry?” Shun interrupted. “How would you move it?”

“Shut it twerp!” He snapped.

“Ah, I think it’s time for a rest.” Albiore announced. “Let’s head to the cafeteria.”

[][][]

Lunch was a disaster. Everyone had crowded around Shun, gushing about how cool and awesome he was when he popped up. 

He had wanted to talk privately with June and tell her about his recovery, however it was thwarted as June was pushed away from him by the excited students.

 _‘So much for a peaceful lunch.’_ He sighed.

“How did you block Reda’s attack?!” One with purple cosmo asked.

“Yeah! And without your chains too!” Another added, this one with yellow cosmo.

“How can you even _see?!_ How did you become so cool in three days?” The last gushed, who had orange cosmo.

 _‘Three days?’_ “What do you mean?” He blurted out.

“How did you get so strong Shun?” The one with the orange cosmo repeated.

“No- I meant. What did you mean three days?” He corrected himself.

“Oh. You weren’t here for training for three days.” Purple explained. “Why?”

“No, it’s just… never-mind.” He dismissed.

They continued to ask questions, he himself becoming a little light-headed and tired with them. Next second he knew fell face-forward onto the table. His forehead was pulsing in pain, but he was too tired to help himself or to get up. So he laid there, his breathing shallow and his shoulders sagged.

He couldn’t recall what happened next, but could guess that he had passed out like that. The students had probably called Master Albiore to help and it must have been really bad, because he was back at the hospital, a tube inserted into his left wrist and an oxygen mask on his face.

“Shun? Are you awake?” Albiore asked.

He groaned and could hear Albiore sigh in relief.

“I was stupid. I shouldn’t have made you do that exercise when you’re still recovering.” Albiore said. 

He groaned in confusion, tweaking his eyebrows to show his confusion.

“Your body is still not used to having no eyes, let alone glass eyes.” Albiore explained. “You’re getting frequent headaches because of the loss of your eyes. And now you’re fatigued because you burnt a lot of your cosmo doing this exercise.”

He hummed in understanding and tried to point his right hand to the oxygen mask on him, but it ended up with him pointing to the ceiling.

Albiore must have guessed what he wanted to ask about. “The mask is there because you weren’t breathing properly. And you weren’t getting the oxygen you needed.”

Shun nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.

Wait.

His eyes shot open. He successfully pointed to his glass eyes and had them look in the direction of Albiore’s cosmo.

“Yes, I had the bandages removed.” Albiore said. “Your body needs to get used to them.”

Shun nodded and closed them once more.

“Rest my student. You have a lot of training ahead of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spica and Reda don't have their cloths yet because this was set six (?) years prior to Shun's graduation/sacrificial ceremony fight thingy  
> \- I actually haven't watched the anime, I'm just basing it off the wiki (which is useless)  
> \- I still don't know how cosmo works so bear with me  
> \- I'm pretty sure that when you lose eyeballs that your head/brain needs time to get used to its loss- probably a lot  
> \- you'd also probably get headaches too (idk)  
> \- I also don't know how glass eyes work- they don't right?  
> \- _“Fights are always messy Shun.”_ He could hear a familiar voice speak to him. _“But would you do it for justice?”_ \- the familiar voice being Shaka (because Ikki would _not_ be this philosophical lol


	6. Sense of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request.

“Master, can I make a request?” Shun asked.

“What is it Shun?” Albiore asked.

“May I partake in the sacrificial ceremony?”

“What!” Reda slammed the table. “Are you trying to say something Shun?!”

“Yes. I’m trying to say that I want to do Andromeda’s sacrifice.” Shun responded.

“Now you see here twerp-!” He was interrupted with Spica hitting his shoulder.

“Let him do what he wants you idiot.” He said. “But he should only be worthy if he can beat us all.”

Reda huffed. “Fine. You can do it if you can beat us you girl.”

Albiore looked to Shun. “I don’t make the rules. The whole class does.” He smiled sheepishly and Shun nodded in understanding.

“It’s only understandable.” He said. “After all, we all want the Andromeda Cloth.” He walked from the cafeteria to the training grounds to prepare for the battle.

He waited in the middle of the field, waiting for his fellow peers to arrive. Spectators have heard of his request and had arrived to view the battle between Albiore’s students.

 _‘Ah, they’ve arrived.’_ He thought as he sensed the cosmo of Albiore’s remaining seven students.

Over the year, many of his students had acquired different cloths and had left the island to serve Athena. Ironically, despite being the most powerful student, Reda remained on the island clothless.

He readied his chains and sensed as a flurry of chains and whips shot out to attack him. He repelled them all with his cosmo enhanced chains.

He jumped up, forcing his cosmo to add an extra bounce to his legs, and shot his chains to the opponent nearest to him. He had them sweep her feet and caused the whip-user to trip and fall, perhaps even get a concussion.

“Whoops, I’m sorry.” He winced.

He landed on Spica and knocked him out easily. He whispered an apology to the unconscious boy.

He got up and leapt as Reda shot his chains to him. He shot his chains back in retaliation but then found his leg wrapped in cool chains. He was then tugged back down onto the earth and held in place by the chain.

“Ah!” He shrieked as he felt Reda shoot his chains at him. He repelled it desperately and shook off the chain that held him in place.

He dodged June and Reda’s weapons and jumped once more, thrusting his chains forward to knock them both unconscious.

He had managed to hit June, but Reda swiftly dodged and backed away, allowing the other trainees to fight Shun. Shun dealt with them swiftly, though not without harm.

One of the trainees had managed to cut his arm using her whip, while another had dug his chain into his leg. Both had thankfully passed out.

Now the battle had shifted between an injured Shun and perfectly well Reda. He cursed at his luck, he just had to have the most powerful last and at his worst.

 _‘Fights are always messy.’_ He recalled. _‘I’ll just have to make do.’_

He sighed and gathered up his cosmo to his fist, thrusting himself to Reda and he flung his fist to punch the boy.

Reda dodged most of his punches, but he wasn’t quick enough to dodge it all. He groaned at the force of it, and was flung back onto a wall that separated the spectators and the trainees. He groaned loudly and picked himself up, having no time to brush the dust off himself as he leaped up and shot his chains to Shun.

Shun managed to dodge the worst of the chains, but was too slow as it nicked his calf. He bit a groan in and continued to fight off Reda.

Eventually the match came to an end as Shun’s pain tolerance and endurance won out in the end, allowing him to stay standing as Reda dropped to the floor.

The crowd roared in applause, happy that the match finally ended. Albiore joined in the applause, though his face was grim with an awry smile burdened his face.

“Ah Shun. Congratulations.” He patted his shoulder. “You’ll be able to do Andromeda’s sacrificial ceremony.” His face tensed up and his smile was gone.

_“Are you sure you want to go through with this Shun?”_

Shun nodded tiredly, the battles had worn him, his cosmo and his energy, out.

“You already know the risks right? Do you really want to risk your life out in the sea?”

“Sensei-“ Shun interrupted. “I mean, Master. I already know the risks. Besides,” he offered his master a hopeful smile, “as a knight we offer our lives to Goddess Athena right?”

Albiore nodded unsurely.

“Then, if I am to be a knight, I should entrust myself to Athena right?” He asked. “I should get used to sacrificing myself right?”

“Shun, that’s _not_ how it works.” Albiore interjected. “Right now you’re willingly giving up your life to an _unknown_ future.” He explained. “We entrust our lives to Athena for a better future. Right now you’re just _blindly giving up your life!”_

Shun laughed lightly. “Nice pun Master.” He smiled. “Why don’t we let fate decide mine?” He offered and walked away, returning to his dorm to rest and manage his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello- how do you write g o o d battle scenes?  
> I hope mine was satisfactory enough to not be confusing.


	7. Sense of Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony.

Shun awoke to the new day in excitement and dread. Today marks the day that his fate changes. It’s the day that determines whether he will become a knight of justice, or die trying.

He shivered at the dark undertone and kept himself busy with positive thoughts. He couldn’t let his cosmo weaken after all, they were the key aspect of this test. 

The test itself was simple, he was to be chained to a rock using the chains of Andromeda. He had to burn his cosmo until the chains responded to him, then he’d be fully recognised as the Andromeda Saint. However simple it may sound, many trainees have died trying, most swept away by the giant tide while others burnt out all of their cosmo, leaving them to die in vain.

He shook his head, ridding his mind of these despairing thoughts. He focused his thoughts to think purely positive.

“If I succeed, I’ll be able to train for the Virgo cloth and then be with Ikki again.” He firmed his resolve.

He changed to his training garments and wore the light armour given. He stepped out and navigated his way to the cafeteria to have his breakfast. He picked up a tray and sat on the bench he and June would occupy.

He woke up a little earlier than usual so he could build confidence up, so he ended up eating breakfast alone. He picked at his food, his thoughts roaming around.

He had always wondered what would have happened if Virgo Shaka hadn’t come to pick him as an apprentice.

 _‘I’d probably stay here long.’_ He thought. _‘I wouldn’t have built my cosmo as fast.’_

He sighed. He was _10._ He had turned ten a few weeks ago. But now, at the age of ten he was ready to risk his life for the cloth.

He slumped his shoulders and ate the food. Unlike the other times he had breakfast, it was wuite dull and bland, almost as though it corresponded to his current mood.

 _‘Snap out of it Shun.’_ He criticised himself. _‘Think positive. Think Ikki.’_

Yes, Ikki would be proud of him to have graduated at the age of ten. But knowing his brother, he would have been able to graduate earlier.

 _No, think positive,_ he chimed himself again. 

He must have sat there for so long, because he could feel the cosmo of the other students walk closer, with June’s in particular, her bright cosmo tinted with panic and sadness, her silhouette appearing as though she was running.

She ran into the cafeteria and looked around. She spotted his lonely figure and grabbed a tray, sitting herself down beside him.

“Good morning Shun.” She greeted. “It’s a nice day today right?”

“Yeah, it’s a little bit warmer.” He said.

“Yeah.” She agreed and let the silence succumb them both.

“Are you sure you want to do this Shun?” She asked, her voice shaky with a sad undertone.

He nodded. “I need to do this June. It’s the only way for me to actually finish my training.”

“I- okay. If that’s the case, then-!” She stood and began to scrape some of her food to his plate.

“What are yo-?!”

“You need to burn most of your cosmo today right?” She said. “Well you’re going to need energy for that!” She continued to scrape her food until there was a third of the plate left.

“I could have gotten another plate June.” He said, withering at having to eat the food again.

“Too bad. _You_ signed up for this.” She huffed and began to eat her food. “Eat up Shun. You have a long and tiring day ahead of you.”

Shun sighed, but then smiled at June’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you June.” He said in melancholy. “If I get the cloth, I’m going to miss you so much.”

“And if you die, I’m going to _hate_ you so much.” She huffed. “Dammit you just _had_ to worm yourself into my heart huh?” 

Shun smiled sheepishly. “Ah, sorry. But at least this way we’ll both be missing each other.”

June turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered into his ear. “Don’t die out there okay?” She said. “Don’t hesitate like you always do.”

Shun nodded in understanding. “Okay, as long as it makes you happy.” He smiled.

June sniffed away her tears. “Promise me you’ll live?” She held out her pinky finger.

“I- I promise.” He said, overcoming his hesitation and linked his finger with hers.

“You better keep that promise.” She warned. “Or else I’ll kill myself and haunt your ghost myself.”

“Th-that’s not really… it’s not necessary June.” He sweat dropped.

“I’m going to do that anyway.” She huffed stubbornly. “Ah, Master Albiore is here.”

And indeed he was, with his cosmo calm and cool. He walked to their table and squeezed his shoulder, his cosmo growing sad but resigned.

“Shun, finish your breakfast and come down to the shore.” He instructed and walked away.

“Ah… well, at least you got an invitation to your death right?” June tried to lighten up the mood. “I mean, it’s better than dying because someone else killed you.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged and finished his food.

He bid goodbye to June and went to the shore where Albiore stood, waiting for him with chains in his hands.

“These are Andromeda’s chains.” He explained. “It’s actually pink, but because you can’t see it all you can see is its cosmo.”

“Which is also pink.” Shun added. “Is the cloth pink?”

Albiore nodded. “Yes, I hope it doesn’t affect you.”

Shun sighed. “It’s okay. I was hoping for some really cool colour, but I guess it makes sense.” He smiled. “She was the princess after all.”

Albiore nodded, “Indeed.”

Albiore proceeded to lead Shun to a nearby boulder with the chains in hand, jingling along as though cheering for Shun’s death. They approached a certain boulder, one quite close to the tides.

“Lie down.” Albiore instructed and wrapped the chains around Shun and the boulder. “Is it too loose?”

Shun wiggled around. “I don’t think so.” Shun answered. “So do I just burn my cosmo?”

Albiore nodded. “Burn it until the chains respond to you.” He said. “When they respond to you, they would recognise you as their master, freeing you in the process.”

Shun nodded and Albiore hopped off, walking from the shore to a nearby cliff to overlook Shun’s test.

Shun breathed in a sigh and expanded his cosmo. He needed to flare it up, so he began to do so, his mind filling with the thoughts of finally reuniting with his brother and friends. His heart swelled with the nostalgic happiness and joy of his childhood. He recounted each 98 boys of the orphanage and his memories with them. As his heart surged brightly, so did his cosmo.

_But the chains wouldn’t budge._

So he continued to think of Ikki, how _grateful_ he was to have him as a brother. How happy he was to have such a doting and protectful brother as he. How he practically raised Shun _despite being a child himself._

He let go of his cosmo, allowing it to flow freely from himself, freeing it from its dungeon that was itself. He gave himself up and allowed himself to be at peace as his life essence flowed from him.

Still, Andromeda’s chains wouldn’t budge, but he was content.

“It’s okay.” He said. “I’ll willingly give myself up for the sake of my beloved brother.”

And so he did.

The chains rattled, a feminine voice entering his mind.

 _“Master.”_ It said. _“We shall free you of danger.”_

And suddenly the chains were loose, following every command of his as though they were another limb of his.

 _“Thank you for freeing me.”_ The voice, which he guessed was the cloth, said and its presence remained in Shun’s heart, melding both of their cosmo together in perfect harmony.

It was as though they _belonged_ to each other.

With the chains in hand he shot them to the cliff and allowed them to pull him up. He climbed up to where Albiore and June stood, shocked.

“Congratulations Shun.” Albiore smiled warmly. “Or should I say, _Andromeda_ Shun?”

June threw herself on him, her tears warm against his ocean soaked garments. _“You’re alive.”_

“Yeah, I’m alive.” He grinned widely, his face glowing with happiness.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re alive huh?” Albiore said. “Because Virgo Shaka has come.”

The presence of a Gold Saint was surprising to say the least. His cosmo was shimmering gold with a calming aura of coolness.

“Andromeda Shun.” Shaka greeted. “I see my… gift has worked well for you.”

“Yes. Thank you Virgo Shaka.” He beamed.

Shaka smiled humbly and wiped it off. “Meet me at the Sanctuary tomorrow.” He instructed. “I’m sure you want some time to relax after graduating.”

“I- thank you!” He bowed and Shaka’s cosmo disappeared, he most likely to have teleported away.

“Congratulations Shun.” June smiled under the mask. “I guess I have to find some other cloth now.”

“I hope you find one soon.” Shun smiled back. “And I hope you don’t have to do some suicidal ritual too.”

Albiore smiled at the two and handed Shun a box, before bidding them goodbye.

“So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day Shun?” June asked.

“I’m going to Japan.” He said firmly. “I want to see my brother.”

“Okay.” June nodded in understanding. “I’ll help you pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I was basing the Sacrificial Ceremony from the manga so idk what really happened in the anime  
> \- Andromeda talks! owo  
> \- o o o h what's in the box Albiore gave??? owo  
> \- well, Shun's officially Andromeda now! That's like, half the plot of the story finished lol  
> \- He's finally Shaka's student!!


	8. Sense of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nii-san?

He set off that evening to Japan, which, by normal standard would have taken a long time. But with the help of his cosmo he managed to arrive there by sunset.

He hopped roof to roof in search of the Kido Mansion and found it amongst the common houses. He leaped from the current roof to the mansion, sliding his way down the tiles and roof.

He opened his eyes so as to not alarm any of the residence of his new behaviour. He made his way through the walls, analysing each room using his senses. Once he arrived to a room with a familiar purple cosmo residue, he opened the window and slipped inside.

“Shun!” Saori shrieked. “What are you doing here?”

“Where’s Ikki?” He asked, hopeful for his brother’s presence.

“He’s still on Death Queen Island.” Saori answered, her voice calm and professional. “Why aren’t you in Andromeda Island?”

Shun blinked, hoping it didn’t look abnormal. “I finished my training.”

Saori gasped. “You have the cloth now?!”

“Yes, but I’m not going to participate in your tournament.” He said.

“What! Why?!” She screamed. “You’re only 10! How are you going to survive without the foundation’s help?”

“I’ve been offered to live somewhere else.” He said. “Somewhere less dogmatic from you.”

She gasped in offence. “How dare you?! Tatsumi!” She called for her bodyguard.

Said bald man arrived out of nowhere and awaited his mistress’ instructions. “Yes Miss Kido?”

“Get him!” She pointed to Shun.

Tatsumi made a grab for him, but with his training and cosmo, he leapt through the open window and slipped out, running away from the mansion and to Greece, where he knew the Sanctuary was.

He hopped along, his cosmo enhanced legs allowing him to leap great distances. His heart was light, as though a great burden has been lifted, though part of it remained heavy at having to not meet Ikki.

 _‘We’ll meet again.’_ He promised. _‘I can feel it.’_

He hopped away from the place he once knew as home, and now set off to find a new home in the Sanctuary.

 _‘Shaka.’_ He thought. _‘I hope I can find a home in you, as I did with Ikki.’_

[][][]

In the Sanctuary, Shaka sat crossed legged in his temple, his cosmo expanded to overlook the whole sanctuary. He could see the trainees spar against each other, new recruits bragging of their cloth and knights running in and out to complete their missions.

He could feel another presence approach closer, one of a frantic pink.

 _“Shun.”_ He spoke into his student’s mind. _“Come find me in the training grounds. I’ll introduce you.”_ He could feel his student nod in relief as he entered the Sanctuary.

He got up from his meditation and calmly walked out of his temple, a rare event that could only mean something of importance was to take place. It caught the attention of the other Gold Saints, and worked to his liking.

He calmly approached his huffing student. He had obviously been travelling, as his pants were dirty and his hair tussled with leaves and sand.

“Andromeda.” He acknowledged. “You’re early.”

“Shaka, who’s this?” Capricorn Shura asked.

“Yeah, and why is he so small?” Taurus Aldebaran crouched, patting Shun’s messy green hair down.

“I’ll let him introduce himself.” Shaka said as he moved aside.

Shun stood up, his boxed cloth on his shoulders.

“I’m… Shun. Andromeda Shun.” He bowed. 

“He looks weak.” Pisces Aphrodite narrowed his eyes. “He has such a girly face.”

“I hate to break it to you.” Cancer Deathmask interrupted. “But you literally wear lipstick.”

“But do I _look_ weak?” He retorted.

“Moving on. Shun will be my student.” Shaka said and walked back to his temple with Shun trailing behind.

“What should I call you Virgo Shaka?” Shun asked.

“What do you usually call Cepheus Albiore?” Shaka asked back.

“Uh- master?” Shun said. “Should I call you Master Shaka?”

“Call me whatever you want.” Shaka answered. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“I- so, in that case.” Shun looked up, his blue eyes damp with tears. “Can I call you.. Shaka nii-san?”

Shaka didn’t pause in his step. “If that’s what you want Shun.” He nodded. “I’m guessing that it’s Shun otouto now.”

Shun wiped away his tears. “Yeah, it’s Japanese for big brother and little brother.”

“Figures.” Shaka said. “But I can’t replace your real brother.”

Shun gasped. “You know my brother?”

Shaka nodded. “Ikki right? The one on Death Queen Island, training for the Phoenix cloth.”

“How do you know him?” Shun asked, eyes brimming with tears once more.

“It’s only natural that I know my student’s relatives.” He said. “We’ve arrived.”

In front of them was the house of Virgo, the Virgin. Shaka stepped inside, with Shun on his trail. He navigated inside the temple and opened a hidden door which opened to a hallway with five doors.

“The door on the end goes to a garden.” He explained. “The door to the right of that is my room, and to the right of that is the living room and library.” He pointed.

“To the left of the garden if your room. And to the left of that is the kitchen and dining room.” He said. “Feel free to explore. I suggest you unpack first.” 

He disassembled his cloth off himself and into the figure of Virgo. It trailed behind him as he went into his room. “Oh, and we’ll start training tomorrow evening. So you can get used to everything.” He said and left.

Shun carried his travel bag to his room and unpacked, organising his clothes into the closet. He picked up the box Albiore had given him before he left. He hadn’t had the time to open it, so he guessed he should now.

He held the base of the box in one hand while the other fiddled with the lock. Once it opened he could feel his previous green tinted cosmo residue on the items inside. He reached in with one finger and felt the items were squishy and dry yet damp.

He gasped at the familiarity.

 _‘He kept my eyes.’_ He realised. 

He could only imagine the lifeless green eyes he had and was kind of sad at having that memory resurface.

 _‘The past is in the past Shun.’_ He chided. _‘Besides, it ended up helping you.’_

He placed the box between his clothes, hoping that no one would find it. He arranged his books onto the bookshelf provided, and also placed his cloth on the stand next to the shelf.

Once he was done rearranging the room he changed into a more casual attire, keeping on his light armour from Andromeda Island. When he finished changing, he left the Virgo Temple to explore the infamous Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Now that he has his Andromeda cloth, his cosmo is now pink owo  
> \- Saori is being an extra brat because she's still young and hasn't matured yet  
> \- I don't know when Lord Nobu (?) dies- I'll research on it  
> \- Shaka knows of Ikki because Death Queen Island is under his surveillance (besides, he has to confront the kid anyway)  
> \- I don't know how Shun knows where the Sanctuary is- he probably just sensed out for the most concentration of cosmo - or he just sensed out for Shaka or something


	9. Sense of Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun, Shun, Shun the Explorer! Shun!!

Shun knew the time difference between Greece and Japan was six hours, so he had all afternoon and evening to explore. He hopped down the steps between the Virgo Temple and the temple before that, Leo’s Temple.

He reached the Lion’s Temple and peered inside, hoping to sense any cosmo. And indeed he did. Like Shaka’s cosmo, and probably all the Gold Saints, Leo had a cosmo of gold. It was warm and inviting, yet proud like a lion’s would.

Shun entered the House of the Lion and Aiolia stepped out.

“Who’s there?” He asked. “Oh, hello Shun!” He smiled.

“Hello.” He waved shyly. “Uh, what do I call you mister?”

“You can call me Aiolia.” The Leo Saint replied.

“Ah, okay.” Shun nodded.

“Why are you here Shun? Aren’t you meant to be training with Shaka?” Aiolia asked.

Shun shook his head. “He let me explore the Sanctuary for today.”

“Ah, to get a feel for it huh?” Aiolia said. “Well, I’m sure you’re burning out there, why don’t you come in?”

Shun stepped in and Aiolia led him to a couch in a hidden room like Virgo’s temple.

“So, what caused you to stumble into my humble abode little cub?” He asked, offering Shun some of the biscuits on the table.

“I wanted to see the houses of the gold saints.” He said, eating a few of the biscuits. “I wanted to meet them.”

“Ah, if that’s the case, then I should warn you of who to stay clear of.” Aiolia said as he took a biscuit.

“Huh? I thought everyone was friendly?” Shun angled his head in confusion.

“No, not everyone.” Aiolia shook his head. “We all have our sense of duty, but not all of us follow it... morally.”

“O-oh.” Shun stuttered, eating a few more biscuits.

“The temple before me is the Temple of The Crab.” He explained. “Cancer Deathmask is the most sadistic saint in the Sanctuary that I’ve ever come across.”

“Oh. So, should I just avoid Cancer’s temple then?” Shun asked.

Aiolia nodded. “Yes, you wouldn’t want to cross him in a fight.” His shoulders tensed up. “His temple walls are filled with the victims of his attacks that got hit in his crossfire.”

Shun stopped reaching for the biscuits, suddenly nauseous of the Cancer Saint.

“Ah, I- I see.” He stuttered, numb from the information he was given. “Should I avoid anyone else?”

“Try not to anger Pisces Aphrodite.” Aiolia added. “He has his poisonous roses that can destroy, kill and give you a painful death.”

“A-ah. Okay.” Shun nodded. “Is there anything I should know of?”

“A lot actually, but I guess I could summarise it.” Aiolia rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Gemini Saga has been away on a mission for quite a while, so the Gemini temple would be empty. Aquarius Camus is off to Russia to train some kids after the Cygnus Cloth, so Aquarius is also empty.” He closed his eyes to concentrate.

“Libra Dōko has been sent to China to look over a seal from the previous Holy War. And Aries Mū is off at Jamir to do who knows what.” He shrugged.

“Ah, okay.” Shun nodded and stood up. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He bowed.

“No problem kiddo!” He smiled. “Now just be careful and look at your surroundings. We have a lot of trainees after many cloths here.”

“Ah, thank you for your concern.” He smiled warmly and walked out of the temple, waving back at the saint.

He hopped along and didn’t stop to admire the Cancer Temple, and hoped that the saint wouldn’t realise he intruded in his temple. He successfully reached the Gemini Temple and remembered that it was empty, so he just stood outside to admire its structure.

Once he finished looking at the temple with his sense of touch and cosmo, he walked down the stairs to the next temple, Taurus. He sensed an inviting gold cosmo, so he ventured into the temple to find the saint.

“Ah, Shun!” The Taurus saint greeted. “Hello again! What brings you here?”

“Uh, hello!” Shun waved meekly. He could feel Taurus’ overwhelming figure scare him.

“Ah, it’s okay spurt. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The saint reassured. “Come, I’ll give you cookies.”

At the sound of the treat, Shun followed him to his kitchen, where he pulled out a tray of fresh cookies from the oven.

“Have some Shun. I made them fresh an hour ago.” He smiled warmly.

Shun picked up the warm cookie and took a bite out of it. His mouth melted at the wonderful taste of it, his eyes brimming with tears of satisfaction.

“Ah, I take it you like it yes?” The saint asked. Shun nodded his head excitedly.

“Well, if you follow me, I have some more food.” He said and Shun followed him to a cupboard. He pulled out a box of food, the contents he couldn’t sense.

“Here.” He handed Shun the box. “Have my _Pão de queijo.”_ He said.

“What’s that?” Shun asked.

“Ah, it’s cheese bread. It’s one of my favourite food to make from my home country.” He answered.

“Oh! Where are you from?” Shun asked.

“Ah, I haven’t introduced myself, have I?” The saint smiled sheepishly.

“I’m Taurus Aldebaran. Proud Brazilian and cook!” He grinned, stretching his hand out for Shun to take.

“Ah! Nice to meet you Mister Aldebaran.” Shun smiled. “I’m Andromeda Shun. Student of Virgo Shaka and proud Japanese.”

Aldebaran patted his shoulder. “Go have fun out there kiddo!” He said and escorted Shun out.

Shun turned around and faced Aldebaran once more. “Are you sure you want me to take all of the cheese bread?”

Aldebaran shook his head with a smile. “Just take it. I can make more and fresh Pão de queijo anytime I want.” 

Shun bowed. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Don’t sweat it kid.” He waved the boy off, and Shun set off on his exploration once more.

Shun hopped past the Temple of Aries and reached the ground level of the Sanctuary. He looked around, Andromeda’s chains in hands with his side bag loosely in place. The ground level of the Sanctuary was big and open, a large field surrounding it.

There were numerous buildings, with trainees and knights alike walking in and out of them. He wandered around the plaza, admiring the architecture and the liveliness of the Sanctuary.

His senses were overwhelmed with the cosmo of several knights that he couldn’t help but collapse against a pillar. He sighed and tried to get up, but he could feel a migraine come.

 _‘Ah, hopefully if I find peace the headache will go away.’_ He supposed.

He walked around sluggishly, hoping to find a nice quiet area where it was uninhabited by any cosmo users. He found a small spot on the side of a hill and slowly made his way there.

He plopped himself down and sighed in relaxation. The breeze swept through his hair and he beamed at the weather. He could feel the sun slowly setting and wishes he still had his eyes to witness such beauty.

“It’s okay.” He assured himself. “I don’t need them.”

And indeed he doesn’t, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t yearn for them.

He reached for his bag but then realised that there was an oddly familiar cosmo running towards him at an alarming rate.

 _‘I have to dodge.’_ He thought and leapt off as the silhouette tripped and fell onto the spot Shun had sat on.

He landed silently next to the fallen figure. Another person had arrived, their cosmo professional yet frustrated.

“Seiya! How many times have I told you not to run away from your opponent?” The instructer- a woman- scolded.

At that moment time froze for Shun, and he could only tense up at the familiar name.

_“Seiya?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A wild Seiya has appeared!  
> \- Pão de queijo- from what I researched is Brazilian cheese bread (and wow in Spanish that would be pan de queso! Languages are so cool!)  
> \- Deathmask let him go without confronting him because- who knows? Maybe he's making pasta or something lol


	10. Sense of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys uwu

“Seiya?” Shun blurted.

“Ah! I’m sorry Marin! I just got caught up.” Seiya bowed and turned to Shun, his eyes closed and smile sheepish. “Ah, yeah. Seiya, that’s me! I’m Seiya! Oh wait, I just said that.” Seiya rambled.

“Seiya! Apologise already.” His instructor- Marin- scolded.

“Ah yes.” Seiya scratched his neck. “I apologise for almost tripping on you.” He stretched his hand out.

Shun shook his hand and nodded. "’s okay.”

Seiya must have opened his eyes now, because he could hear his dramatic gasp.

“Shun?!” He shrieked.

Shun had to decide- either lie to Seiya (and everyone else) and tell him that his name wasn’t Shun, or lie and tell Seiya that he wasn’t the Shun he knew.

He decided for the latter, and gasped. “How did you know my name?”

“Wait! You don’t recognise me?” Seiya asked, hurt. “It’s me! Seiya! From the orphanage! That really annoying kid that liked to pick on your brother and Jabu!”

Shun shook his head. “I think you got the wrong Shun.” 

“No! No way! He has the same green hair and pale skin as you!” He cried. “Open your eyes! Shun has green eyes!”

“Seiya! That’s rude!” Marin chided.

 _‘Checkmate.’_ He grinned internally and opened his eyes, shocking Seiya.

“I-it’s blue?” Seiya stuttered. “I must have remembered wrong then! Because I remember your brother had blue eyes! The same shade too!”

 _‘So stubborn.’_ He sighed mentally. _'But that's what makes Seiya..._ Seiya _.'_

“Seiya, you can continue your talk later. You have to finish your training.”

“But Marin-!” He whined, but was caught in her masked glare, and stomped off.

“I apologise for his behaviour Shun.” She bowed slightly. “But civilians are not allowed here.”

“Ah, I’m not a civilian.” He said.

“Trainees are meant to be training now.” She added. “If you aren’t any of those, then you must be a knight. But you look too young to be one.”

“Well I am.” He said and stretched his hand out. “Andromeda Shun, student of Virgo Shaka.”

Marin took his hand and also bowed. “I apologise for underestimating you sir.”

“Wait- wha- why are you bowing?” Shun stuttered.

“You’re after the Virgo Cloth right?” He nodded. “Then I must respect you as though you are that saint.”

“But I’m only a bronze saint.” He insisted. “In fact, I should be bowing to you.” He said and tried to bow, but Marin stuck her arm out and stopped him from doing so.

“No, it doesn’t matter Andromeda.” Marin said. “I’m sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself.”

She stood upright. “I’m Eagle Marin, instructor of the trainees after the Pegasus cloth. Nice to meet you Andromeda Shun.”

“Likewise.” He smiled. “I hope to meet you guys again.”

She nodded. “And I too. But I must get going now.” She said and left to tend to Seiya and her other students.

Shun plopped himself back down and ensured that no one was going to ruin his little picnic. Once he was sure, he slipped out the cheese bread- pão de queijo- and snacked on them, savouring the taste and flavour of each of them.

He should continue exploring but the stairs had worn him out (and so did Seiya’s intervention). He sighed and allowed the breeze to brush over him, his messy green hair moving in tune with the wind.

 _‘I’ll have to dye my hair.’_ He thought. _‘Or else Seiya won’t get off my back.’_

He sighed and combed through his hair, trying to make it as presentable as it can. He tried to decide on a colour and backstory.

 _‘Easy, I’ll just dye it brown because it’s a common colour. And because of its commonness, I had wanted to spice it up and had dyed it green.’_ He thought and headed back up the temples.

He roamed through the Sanctuary again, sensing his way back to what he remembered was the entrance to the temples. He reached the stairs and just as he was about to step on the stairs, Seiya fell on him, making him trip on the stairs with his body crushed under Seiya’s.

He groaned but wouldn’t let anyone know how bad his injuries were. From self-assessment, he could guess that he scraped his knee and opened his previous wounds from the battle on Andromeda Island.

“Ow.” Seiya groaned. “I’m sorry for falling on you- _Shun?!_ It’s you again!” He got up from Shun and offered a helping hand, which Shun took.

“A-ah, it-it’s okay Seiya.” Shun stuttered, his injuries getting the best of him. “We should stop meeting like this.”

Seiya scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah yeah, that’s true. I hope we can meet again though! Just, not with you getting hurt.”

“I hope so too.” Shun lightly bowed and tried for another step.

“Wait- I thought no one was allowed up the stairs unless the Pope or Athena called them up?” Seiya asked, his tone accusing.

“I… I guess I haven’t actually introduced myself to you.” Shun realised.

“Huh, I guess so.” Seiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and stuck his hand out. “I’m Seiya! The one who’s going to get the Pegasus Cloth! Student of Eagle Marin!”

Shun took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you future-Pegasus. I’m Andromeda Shun, student of Virgo Shaka.” Shun smiled.

Seiya gasped (dramatically, as usual), “You’re the student everyone’s been talking about?!” He shrieked and bowed enthusiastically. 

Shun shook his hands. “N-no wait! Why are you bowing?”

Seiya stopped. “I… I actually don’t know.” He shrugged. “I saw Marin do it back then, so I guessed I had to do it too. I mean, considering that you’re already a bronze saint and training for a gold.”

“Well, please stop bowing. It’s… kind of embarrassing.” He admitted. “And I don’t like the attention.”

“What?! Really?!” Seiya shrieked, garnering the attention of passerby-ers. “Sorry.” He whispered and straightened up. “I’d love all that attention! It would make me feel like royalty!” He grinned brightly. “I guess this was how that stupid brat Saori felt huh.” He muttered.

Shun knew he heard right, but for the sake of his persona had asked him to repeat it once more. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Huh? Oh, just this girl at my orphanage who kept treating the orphans like slaves.” He explained. “She was the princess of the household, and she acted like she was entitled to do anything and make everyone to everything for her.” He heaved a frustrated sigh.

“Oh, she sounds… bratty.” Shun said.

“She was! But, I’m glad that you’re not. Even though you have more reasons to be entitled than her.” He patted his shoulder. “Well, I’d better go, or else Marin will beat me or something!”

Shun nodded. “Me too, I hope to meet soon.”

“Likewise!” Seiya grinned and ran off.

A peaceful silence surrounded Shun, and he wanted to bask in it, but knew he had a few flights of stairs to overcome, so he wasted no time doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Soft uwu for my boys uwuwuwuwu  
> \- Well here we have the one and only energetic Seiya!!  
> \- From what I've researched, Seiya is actually younger than Shun! It kinda makes sense but it's still quite shocking for me.  
> \- I don't know how Silver saints are actually supposed to act towards Golds or their students, so I'm just guessing owo  
> \- So Shun's going to dye his hair brown, and he ha blue eyes- both of which are prominent features of Shun in the manga- which was why I added the tag _Manga Shun_  
>  \- Wow! We made it to the double digits!!! This story sure is progressing as I hoped :3  
> \- I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter ^v^


	11. Sense of Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time :D

Shun had barely managed to reach the Virgo Temple before the stars had shone. He limped his way into his room and collapsed onto his bed, his small frame shook with pain.

 _“Shun, are you alright?”_ Shaka asked telepathically.

He wanted to shriek in surprise but was too tired to.

“Yeah I’m alright.” He reassured. “Just some old wounds opening up and all.”

 _“Come to my room. I’ll fix it up for you.”_ He instructed.

Shun slowly got up as instructed and limped to Shaka’s room, where the saint sat crossed legged, meditating on his bed. He patted the space next to him and Shun sat, his shoes off and faced Shaka.

“Show me where it hurts.” Shaka said and Shun pointed to his calf where the chain had been dug in and his arm, where the female trainee had cut into.

Shaka unwrapped the bandages and cleaned it up, wrapping it with new bandages. Shun waited patiently through the pain, the antiseptic stinging his wounds. He would have hissed at the pain, but he willed himself not to do so.

“If it hurts you don’t have to stay silent.” Shaka said. “Humans are prone to pain after all.”

Shun nodded but kept quiet. “Ah, I’m sorry for the hassle.”

Shaka shook his head. “It’s quite alright little one.” He assured. “It would have been better if you had told me earlier, but better late than never.” He said as he finished working on Shun’s wounds.

“I’m sorry nii-san.” Shun bowed his head lightly.

“Stop apologising, confidence is needed to become any saint of Athena.” He said. “Go wash up and come to the kitchen. I’ll be there with dinner.”

“Okay.” He nodded and went back to his room and cleansed himself with the provided toiletries. He changed into some comfortable home clothes and arrived at the kitchen where Shaka was stirring something.

“Help me make some tea Shun.” He instructed. “The cups are in that cupboard. The tea leaves are in there with the sugar and so are the tea bags. The kettle is over there.” He pointed to several different places.

“I also labelled the jars with the different tea leaves, but because you can’t read, you can use your nose and train your sense of smell to differentiate them.” He said.

Shun nodded and set off to boil the water. He opened the lids and smelled each leaf, his sense of flavour merging together into a weird combination of tea. 

He picked up what he guessed was sencha- green tea leaves- and placed them in the two cups. Once he felt that the water was done boiling to the right temperature, he poured it into the glasses, waiting for a minute to allow the leaves to infuse their flavour into the water.

Once the water changed its colour to a vibrant green, he picked out the leaves and placed them in a tissue, scrunching it up despite the escaping liquid.

“Shaka-nii, where’s the bin?” He asked.

“There.” He pointed and Shun threw it in.

“Should I place it on the dining table?” He asked.

“That would be good if you can Shun.” Shaka nodded. “We _are_ eating there after all.”

Shun placed the cups of tea on the dining table and went back into the kitchen to help Shaka, who had finished cooking what he could smell was a lentil based meal.

“Sambar.” Shaka corrected. “It’s a vegetarian lentil stew. Now get your plate and head to the dining table.” He instructed.

Shun nodded and grabbed a plate, another plate left by itself on the counter. He wondered why there was an extra one, but didn’t think any further. He’ll just ask Shaka.

He sat at the dinner table on the floor, putting his hands together and saying his prayer.

“Ittadakimasu.” He bowed slightly and began to eat, a whiff of the smell caught in his nose.

“I hope you’re tolerant to spices.” Shaka warned. “Because that’s what my cuisine revolves around.”

“I’ll manage.” He smiled and blew on the steaming rice.

Sometime during dinner, footsteps were heard in the temple. Shun was alarmed though Shaka seemed calm, so he guessed it was a regular occurrence.

The intruder, who had arrived at the dining area, had a familiar cosmo. Warm and proud, yet welcoming too.

“Ah! I’m sorry I’m late.” The voice boomed.

“Mister Aiolia?” Shun blurted out. “Your cosmo isn’t gold anymore.”

“Ah, it was only gold because I had worn my cloth cub. Just like yours would be pink when you wear yours.” He explained. “Now where’s my plate?”

“In the kitchen, as usual.” Shaka answered. “And you can make your own tea.”

“Alright!” He said and left to get his plate.

“Does Mister Aiolia come by every night?” Shun asked.

“No, we take turns making dinner.” Shaka explained. “Tomorrow we’re going to his temple.”

“Ah, okay.” He nodded and continued eating.

Aiolia came back with the promised plate in his hand, though it was colder than he had remembered. He sat down on the floor with the two and dug into the food.

“Ah! Seasoned to the max as always!” He praised. “I missed your food.”

“Well then you should hurry up and finish it before it gets cold.” Shaka scolded.

“I’m _savouring_ it.” Aiolia emphasised this fact by chewing it slowly.

Shaka sighed. “So how did you find the Sanctuary Shun?”

Shun swallowed what he had been chewing. “It’s very big and lively!” He said. “I even met someone from my childhood here.”

“Hm? Who?” Shaka asked, his voice monotone.

“This kid called Seiya. He’s training for the Pegasus cloth.”

“Ah! That kid!” Aiolia exclaimed. “He’s a lively cub alright! Always pulling pranks and picking fights. If he had been a Leo then I would have taken him under my wing!”

“Something is disturbing you Shun.” Shaka pointed out.

Shun let out a sigh. “I can’t let him know that I’m the same Shun from the orphanage.”

“Why?” Aiolia asked. “Isn’t it a good thing that you’re both here?”

Shun shook his head. “No, you see. We were actually sent to different places to collect our chosen cloths.” He explained.

“After we got ours we were meant to head back to Japan and enter a stupid competition the orphanage’s founder’s daughter held.” He continued. “But I had already told her that I wasn’t going to participate and left to go here.”

“So if Seiya knows that you’re the same Shun as the one from Japan. Then he’d tell this girl that you’re here?” Aiolia summarised.

“That’s what I’m guessing he’ll do.” Shun nodded.

“I sense another thing is also playing at your mind.” Shaka added.

“Yeah, I… I think to get rid of Seiya’s suspicions, I need to dye my hair.” 

“What! Why?” Aiolia exclaimed. “Green is such a good colour on you Shun!”

“Yeah, but how often do you find a guy called Shun with green hair?” He retorted rhetorically. “Rarely! So I’m going to dye it brown.”

“What? I- okay fine.” Aiolia resigned. “I’m going to let you pass because you picked to be a brunet.”

“Huh? What’s so special about being a brunet?” Shun asked, confused over his sudden swing.

“Aiolia is a brunet.” Shaka explained. “He’d be insulting himself if he told you to dye it another colour.”

“Oh.” Shun said.

“He gets it Shaka.” Aiolia sighed embarrassingly. “So who are you going to ask?”

“I-I haven’t thought this far yet.” He realised.

“We can ask Aphrodite.” Shaka suggested.

“Hm, he _does_ seem like the guy to know about hair dyes.” Aiolia speculated. 

“Stop acting so tense when I bring him or Deathmask up.” Shaka scolded. “Just because they patronise you doesn’t mean you should avoid them.” He sipped his tea. “That just makes you look like a coward.”

“I can’t help but have a bad feeling every-time those two are brought up.” He apologised. “But yeah, Aphrodite would know about hair dyes. Just don’t get on his bad side.”

“Ah, okay!” He took the suggestion. “When should I ask him?”

“After tomorrow’s training.” Shaka said. “That way you can discuss the details.”

“Okay.” He nodded as he finished up his dinner. “I’ll wash the dishes.”

Shaka finished his plate and helped Shun stack it. “Thank you.”

“Thank you kiddo!” Aiolia thanked loudly. “Man you sure have some manners.”

Shun smiled and headed to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. He recounted the day and thought to himself.

 _‘If this is how it’s going to be, then I guess I can get used to it.’_ He thought as he heard Aiolia and Shaka talk, with the former’s voice booming throughout the humble temple. _‘Yeah, I can get used to this.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- OH MY GOD WE'RE AT THE HALFWAY MARK!!!!!!!!  
> \- okay so Aiolia's cosmo changed colour because past me thought of cosmo differently  
> \- so past me had thought that cosmo was based on the person them-self, and when they use their cloth, their cloth influences the cosmo colour  
> \- so basically shun's cosmo without the cloth is green while with it is pink  
> \- past me was so dumb I'm so sorry  
> \- I feel like I made shaka too emotional- I mean, he _sighs_ \- that's an emotion called _being tired and done with life_  
>  \- all the gold saints should be able to cook- i mean, they live there after all  
> \- from my research, Shaka was Indian based, so he should be able to cook something as simple and versatile as sambar- which from my research is a basic lentil soup  
> \- sencha is green tea _leaves_ , which is unlike matcha because matcha is green tea _powder_  
>  \- you would put the sencha in the cup and pour the (carefully heated) hot water over it  
> \- the water has to be boiled to a certain temperature and the water must soak the leaves for a certain amount time  
> \- once the time is up, you'd fish the leaves out, and by then the leaves would have changed the colour of the water to green  
> \- tea is honestly so fascinating yet so harmful  
> \- and there's so many types of teas and preparations for it  
> \- i wonder if there's a tea career  
> \- oh wait, that's called a barista  
> \- anyway aiolia is a big uwu  
> \- and shun is a big uwu and owo  
> \- i love them all  
> \- and if i remember correctly, we'll be meeting aphrodite very soon- either the next chapter or the one after, _who knows?_ (past me would, but she's a dumb idiot)


	12. Sense of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I’m guessing you’re Shaka’s brat.”_

Shun had finished his training for the day. He had an overview of the nine senses and how he could come about to reaching them.

Shaka-nii had explained the difference between gold saints and the other saints. Gold saints were to have mastered the seventh sense while Athena’s saints in general would have achieved their sixth sense.

He knew he had a long way to go, with how Shaka explaining that he himself had already reached his eighth sense. _Eighth!_

His master’s expectations suddenly dawned on him. Shaka had already received his gold cloth at a young age while Shun had received his bronze cloth at a slightly older age.

The stress had made him dizzy but he continued his journey to the twelfth house. He had just passed the Sagittarius house and was making his way to Capricorn’s when an odd cosmo had peaked his interest. It had come from the Capricorn temple, so he edged in, hoping to find the interesting cosmo.

“Are you lost?” A voice asked.

He shrieked in surprise, a disappointing girlish scream sounded from him.

The voice chuckled. “You’re Shaka’s student right? Shroom?”

“A-ah, yes. Shun.” He stuttered. “I’m Andromeda Shun.”

“I’ve heard.” The voice said. “I’m Capricorn Shura, and you’re in my temple.”

“A-ah, sorry!” He apologised meekly, shuffling away from the temple.

“You’re so…” Shura thought, “naïve.”

“A-ah I’m sorry sir.” He bowed. “I’m sorry for intruding on your evening.”

“No, it’s alright.” Shura shook his head. “I know you want to go to Aphrodite but if you have time, you should come by again.” 

“A-ah. I will, hopefully.” He offered a smile. “I hope to see you again.”

Shura smiled back. “Likewise little mushroom.” He let him off.

Shun continued up the stairs and stopped by Aquarius’ temple, admiring its detail. He knew that it was uninhabited, so he lingered there for a little longer than he did at Capricorn. Once he was satisfied, he climbed up the last few steps up to the Pisces temple. He could sense a cosmo in the temple, and was hopeful for its tenant’s presence.

He stepped in front of the temple and made a motion to knock, but was greeted with an overwhelming cosmo.

“Yes?” The voice asked coldly.

“A-ah, hello.” He said meekly. “A-are you by any chance Pisces Aphrodite?”

The stranger sighed, though his cosmo and tone remained unchanged. “Yeah, and I’m guessing you’re Shaka’s brat.” He said. “Come in.”

Shun entered and instantly his nose was hit by a wave of a floral scent with a tint of bitter poison.

“Don’t breathe too much, or else your respiratory system will be filled with my poison.” Aphrodite warned. “So how may I help you Nova?”

“Erm, my name is Shun.” He corrected.

“I know, but I’m going to call you Nova.” Aphrodite said. “A feminine face deserves a feminine name.”

“I- okay.” Shun stopped and reminded himself to not test Aphrodite’s anger. “Do you know how to dye hair?”

“Do I? Of course I do.” He shrugged. “It’s so simple. Heck! I could probably do it in my sleep.”

“You must be very skilled then Mister Aphrodite.” Shun said, trying to appeal to the man in front of him. “If you can, can you please dye my hair?”

“Aren’t you a bit too young to have that phase?” Aphrodite asked. “You’re what? 7?”

“10.” Shun corrected.

“Still too young anyways.” He shrugged. “So why do you want to dye your hair?”

“I… I have a friend who recognised me from our childhood.” He started. “I can’t have him recognise me or else I’ll have to… or else he’ll send a lot of people after me.”

“Ah, famous now are we?” Aphrodite said. “Or would it be infamous?”

“It would be terrible.” Shun corrected. “Please Mister Aphrodite. Can you please help me dye my hair?”

“What would I get if I done this favour for you?” He asked. “I have a garden to tend.”

“I… what would you want?” He asked.

“Your pretty face would be pretty nice.” Aphrodite thought. “Hm yes, that’s it. You can come to my temple every now and then and let me put makeup on you!”

“Makeup?” Shun repeated. “I-“ he reminded himself that he needed this favour. “Okay.” 

“Perfect!” Aphrodite clasped his hands together. “Now, what colour would you like to dye your hair?”

“Uh, a brown?” Shun suggested. “Something common.”

“Ah, brown it is.” Aphrodite nodded. “Shame that you don’t want to flaunt your green hair anymore.” He sighed in despair. “You would have looked so good in my more exotic colour palettes.” 

Shun nodded. “When should I come?”

“Tomorrow, the same time as now.” Aphrodite informed. “And bring some extra clothes, the dye could get a little messy.”

Shun nodded and was escorted out. He turned and bowed to the Pisces Saint. “Thank you for your hospitality Mister Aphrodite.”

Aphrodite patted his shoulder. “All in a day’s work Nova. Now go rest your pretty little face. We have a long day to get through tomorrow!” He said and Shun hopped off to return to the Virgo Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Aphrodite sounds like pervert smh- I didn't intend for it to sound so weird and creepy I apologise  
> \- so based on my research, all the gold saints received their cosmo at a very young age- average of 7 years lol  
> \- and then you have shun at 10   
> \- in the manga/anime he got it at 13 so-  
> \- please appreciate that Shun has so many different nick names lol  
> \- Nova, mushroom, cub, and I forgot what Aldebaran called him- squirt (?)  
> \- I realised that he didn't meet Scorpio Milo yet- whoops  
> \- I'm planning on having a mini series with one shots of Shun and the Sanctuary - would ny'all be interested?


	13. Sense of Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Manga Shun appears!

He was currently under a shower from one of Aphrodite’s spare rooms. He had no students or apprentices in mind so he let Shun borrow the bathroom of that bedroom to wash off the excess dye. If he could still see, he would guess that the water that flowed down his body was tainted brown. He sighed and ran through his hair with the shampoo and conditioner provided.

Aphrodite had scolded him for his lack of hair care, and had threatened to mess up his hair if he didn’t take care of it properly, so Shun obliged and was now massaging the conditioner into his hair.

He turned off the shower and applied the body soap and the face wash to their places and waited for a while, allowing the chemicals to work its magic. Once he was sure that it was all on, he turned the shower back on again, rinsing everything off, leaving his body soft to touch.

He stepped out and changed into his simple attire which included what he guessed was a green (striped yellow) collared shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He dried his hair into the towel he brought and wrapped his hair in it. He stepped out of the bathroom and sensed Aphrodite’s presence on the guest bed.

“Ah Nova, you’re finally done.” Aphrodite said. “Now, here’s a few tips that Shaka can read for you.” He handed Shun a small piece of paper.

“I recommend you also put lotion on your body, especially your cheeks, if you wanted to go for that extra soft skin.” He added. “But other than that, you’re set to go little Nova!”

“Ah, thank you again Mister Aphrodite.” He bowed and picked up his previous clothes, dumping them in his bag. “I really appreciate your friendliness.”

“I’m not always _this_ friendly you know?” He admitted. “But you’re just so… _naïve._ It's like you got this really soft aura around you- it makes me want to protect you, yet squish you to death at the same time.”

 _‘Shura said the same thing.’_ He thought. “Ah, uh… thank you?”

“Naïveté is not a good thing Nova. It’s weak and ugly.” He said. “And being ugly is a big no-no on my list! And there’s no way I’m going to let you be ugly on my watch!” He huffed.

“I thank you once again for you're generosity Aphrodite-san- I mean, Mister Aphrodite.” He slipped. 

“'s all good Nova. Until next week!” He said and Shun nodded.

He hopped back to the Virgo Temple, hoping to find his master in the library rather than his study. He entered the secret doorway and didn’t find Shaka in the library.

He deflated, but picked himself back up. He dumped his dirty clothes in the hamper and unwrapped his hair. He would have liked to appreciate its new colour, but there was no point.

He pulled up the paper Aphrodite had given him and placed it on the kitchen counter, hoping that Shaka would find it the next morning for breakfast.

 _‘No wait, we’re in Aiolia’s house tomorrow.’_ He realised.

He sighed and went back to his room, throwing himself on the bed. He had nothing to do, or to pass time. He had to find a way to burn off all this excess energy, and he knew one easy way how.

He slipped on his shoes and ran down the stairs, zooming past each temple in a whizz. He reached the Sanctuary’s floor in a short time, though he was worn out.

 _‘Well that’s one way to burn off this energy.’_ He noted to himself.

He wandered around, hoping to catch a familiar flaming red cosmo, only to find himself thrown to the ground, a not-so-heavy but heavy-enough figure squishing him.

“Ow.” The figure groaned. “I’m so sorry for falling on you.” Seiya apologised.

He got up with the help of Seiya’s outstretched hand. “It should me apologising this time Seiya.” He smiled. “I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.”

“Shun?!” Seiya shrieked. “Why’s your hair brown?!”

“Hm? Oh! It’s actually naturally brown.” He lied. “The green dye I normally use had finally … died off.” He realised his lame pun.

“Did, did you just… make a pun?” Seiya asked. “That was such a sad pun! Even I could make one better than that!”

“Apparently so.” Shun shrugged. “So why were you running around? Shouldn’t training be done by now?”

Seiya sighed dramatically. “Yes, but Marin is having me run laps around the Sanctuary because I played a prank on Cassius.” He explained, tears dramatically streaming down his cheeks.

“If you want, I can accompany you.” He suggested. “I came out to have a jog myself too.”

Seiya nodded. “Yes please! It’s so _boring_ running alone! And its sort of creepy running alone at night!” He shivered. “Though, I guess you wouldn’t understand how creepy it is to hallucinate Marin chasing you.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” He said. “Though, Marin really is chasing you. Her cosmo says so.”

“Ah!!!” He shrieked and pulled Shun’s hand along with him. “Then we’d better start running or else we’ll have to do more!”

Shun smiled nostalgically. “Never change Seiya.” He muttered under his breath.

“Huh what was that?” Seiya yelled. “I can’t hear you over my heart beating really fast- Oh my god she’s catching up- SHUN!!!” He shrieked and quickened his pace, Shun easily adjusting to his speed.

He giggled as he continued to be amused by Seiya’s antics. Being with Seiya brought back so many memories, happy ones, and he was glad that he got to reunite with him, even under a different persona.

He allowed a soft smile to stretch across his face, the breeze brushing through his brown hair and washed against his face. It was refreshing, to be able to have light conversations with Seiya, yet still hold philosophical ones with Shaka.

He was content with how things were.

_‘Never change.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So Shun's officially in his Manga design now- blue eyes, brown hair  
> \- I feel like I made Aphrodite too ooc- like he was extra cheery  
> \- Nova means Newcomer in Swedish or something- I forgot- and it was a girl's name lol  
> \- Why has no one actually described how the interior of a temple works??  
> \- aiyah, oh well  
> \- _“The green dye I normally use had finally … died off.”_ The pun was that dye and die have the same pronunciation lol


	14. Sense of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!

Each morning, Shun would wake up early to the new day. He would do his morning routine and greet Shaka in the kitchen, where he would either help make breakfast, or prepare to leave for Aiolia’s house.

They would have breakfast, with Aiolia joining in if it was in Virgo’s Temple. Shun would prepare the tea, trying out new and exotic flavours he had never had the chance of experiencing. He would test them all out, adding a spoon of sugar if it was too bitter for his taste. Shaka would then provide him with a question or test for him to solve throughout the day. He would give his answer when he’s ready. Oftentimes this would be in the evening, where they sit together for dinner.

If the day had been a Tuesday or a Thursday, he would then go to visit Aphrodite for his weekly makeup checkup. He would make Shun dress up in dresses (that he still wondered why Aphrodite had them) or in themed outfits. He would then sit Shun down and powder him up with makeup, commenting about how well his skin was.

Aphrodite would then photograph him and have him wash up and change back to his original outfit. He would give Nova- _Shun_ tips on his skin and hair, giving him feedback and would send him back to the Virgo Temple.

It would be night by then, but if he still had energy left, he would visit the other gold saints, careful to avoid the Cancer Saint. He would often go to Aldebaran for his snacks, or Aiolia for his stories. He hasn’t really bonded much with Shura, but hoped to change that fact.

If the gold saints were busy, he would sought out the company of Seiya, who would have been given odd tasks to do by Marin, as punishment for his misbehaviour.

They would talk about their lives before their training, though Shun would have had to develop a flexible backstory so it wouldn’t clash with Seiya’s. He was essentially lying, but if it got his identity safe and away from Kido’s selfish hands, then so be it.

He would then walk back to the Virgo Temple, the walk and the talk would have worn him out by then, allowing him to succumb to sleep.

[][][]

He woke up one particular morning and found an oddity in the temple. He had wanted to investigate immediately, but his pride didn’t let him walk outside his room without a proper wash up.

So he washed up and changed clothes, making his bed so it’s presentable. He slipped on his shoes and walked out, immediately hit by the overwhelming amount of cosmo in the area.

“Agh!” He shrieked, the cosmo overwhelming his senses.

His head was getting lighter, his head dizzy and pounding. His ears could hear the blood pump through the veins, and his nose had bled, a cold metallic liquid sliding past cupid’s bow.

He sluggishly moved his way to the kitchen to investigate what the hell was going on. He arrived and collapsed at doorway that separated the kitchen and the dining room.

“Cub!” Aiolia cried and cradled his shaky figure.

“Why are all your cosmos so strong for?” Shun asked. “Wait, why are you all even here?”

“See, I told you.” Shaka said from behind the crowd. “I told you he’d forget.”

“It’s only because you don’t have calendars idiot.” Aphrodite huffed. “How else was he to know the date? Star gazing? Well he can’t!”

“Aphrodite, calm down.” Shura’s cool voice piped up.

“Me? Calm down? Why should I?” He huffed once more, his long (light blue) hair trailing along.

“If not for yourself, then at least for _Nova.”_ Shura crossed his arms.

“Fine.” He copied the gesture, his eyes narrowed as if challenging Shura. 

“Anyways.” Aldebaran piped up. “We’ll meet you down at the… training grounds was it?” He scratched his head. “Yeah, we’ll meet you there.” He said and pulled Shura along while Aiolia pulled Aphrodite.

The kitchen was left with Shaka, who continued to stand there contently. “You should eat your breakfast otouto.”

Shun snapped his head to Shaka. “You… you actually called me _otouto.”_

“Of course. What else would I have called you?” Shaka asked.

“I don’t know. You usually just call me Shun.” He shrugged and picked up the plate that was now cold, transferring it to the dining table where Shaka followed.

“So what’s all this about?” He asked, taking a spoonful of the food.

“You’ll see.” Shaka responded critically.

He quickly in silence, Shaka’s presence keeping him company. Once he finished, he washed it and turned to Shaka, awaiting his instructions. 

“Your question for today is this, ‘what does family mean?’” He said. “But I guess you could also answer ‘who’s your family?’ But you don’t have to.” He shrugged.

“Okay Shaka-nii.” He nodded and trailed after Shaka to the training grounds, where the other gold saints waited.

When they arrived there, he couldn’t feel any cosmo, not even the cosmo of the usual trainees who would be sparring.

“That’s weird.” He blurted. “Where did everyone go?” He turned to Shaka, who’s cosmo also miraculously disappeared.

“I- what?” He stuttered, confused. “Huh? Wha- why- where did everyone go?” He wandered around, panicked.

He sensed around the area, hoping to find any cosmo or even the cosmo residue, but was left empty. He could feel the cosmo of the students in their classrooms and their masters. He wandered around, hoping to sense a cosmo familiar to him.

He got to a random building and felt around, a familiar flaring red cosmo peaking his interest. He broke into a sprint, hoping to find the owner of the cosmo. He stopped in front of a door, and hesitated to knock on it.

 _‘No, don’t disturb the class.’_ He scolded himself and stood by the door in the corridor, waiting hurriedly for the class to be dismissed.

Which, in fact, wasn’t a long time. Perhaps a good five minutes had passed since he arrived. The door opened and the one with the red cosmo had dashed out, flinging himself into the air.

Shun had caught him just before he could fall. “Seiya!”

“Wha- Shun?” Seiya asked dazedly. “Shun!”

“Seiya! I need your help!” He shook the boy in panic. “I can’t find the gold saints!”

“What?!” He shrieked. “The gold saints are gone?!”

“What’s this about missing gold saints?” A voice joined- Marin. “Hello again Shun.”

“Hello Marin.” Shun acknowledged. “Yeah, I came down to the training ground with nii-san to meet with the other gold saints.” He explained. “But when I got there, there was no one! Not even the students!”

His speech quickened and was panicked. “It was so scary, being so alone in such a big place with no one.” He hyperventilated, his breaths coming in short and few.

“Shun. Shun!” Seiya called out, his hands clasping around the smaller boy’s shaking shoulders. “Calm down, take deep breaths with me. Follow my breathing pattern.” He instructed and breathed slower and deeper breaths.

Shun followed as ordered, his breaths coming in shaky, though not quick nor short. “I- I’m sorry for panicking so much.”

“It’s alright Shun.” Marin piped up, her calm voice and cosmo cooling his nerves. “It happens. Besides, you’re like- what? 7?” She guessed.

“10.” He corrected.

“It’s only natural for young kids to panic when they’re alone in a strange environment.” Marin reassured. “But I don’t think gold saints just disappear like that.” She speculated. “No wait, yes they can. They can teleport after all.”

“Not. _Helping.”_ Seiya gritted out and patted Shun’s shaking shoulder. “Don’t worry Shun. They must still be in the Sanctuary.” He reassured. “So they couldn’t have gone far.”

“I- so, I should just look around?” Shun asked. 

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

“Then.. can you come with me?” He asked, flustered by his sudden meekness.

Seiya looked to Marin, a hopeful look sketched across his face, his eyes like that of a puppy’s. Marin sighed. “Fine.”

Seiya cheered and dragged Shun out of the building.

“Okay! Let’s start our investigation!” He announced. “Now! Where did your big brother leave you?”

“Wait- how did you know what nii-san was?” Shun asked, slipping back into his foreign persona.

“I’m Japanese. Of course I’d know what nii-san means!” He said. “Now, go do your sense-y thingy and let’s find us some gold saints!”

Shun nodded and held Seiya’s hand, leading him back by following the cosmo residue Shun had left (in his frenzy).

“I think Shaka-nii left me there.” Shun pointed. “That’s where I can feel most of my panicked cosmo residue.”

“Wow! That’s so cool Shun!” Seiya exclaimed. “Man, the fact that you can sense this stuff so well is so cool!”

“Thank you.” His face was flustered red. “So… we found the spot. What do we do now?”

“Easy.” Seiya grinned. “We look around, ask some people if they saw any saints in gold. It wouldn’t be that hard right?”

“I- I hate to break it to you Seiya-kun.” He said sombrely. “But they weren’t wearing their cloth. They were in their casual clothes.”

“Oh.” Seiya’s shoulders slumped. “Well, it’s just you and me then.”

“Seiya!” Shun cried. “I thought you were meant to be the optimistic one!”

“I’m trying Shun-kun!” He huffed. “It’s just- how do the Gold Saints even look like without their cloth?”

“I-” Shun stopped. He didn’t actually know how they looked like. He just saw their silhouettes, and even then it didn’t really help him. “I… don’t know.” He slumped and fell to his knees, despair washing over him.

“I- Shun! Stand up!” Seiya commanded. “If we’re going to find the Gold Saints, then we’re doing it together okay?” He reached his hand out for Shun to take.

“But how?” He asked. _‘How do you still have hope? How do you manage to overcome your despair?’_ “How do we find them?”

“I don’t know.” Seiya admitted. “But with the combined power of the two of us, we can definitely find the Gold Saints!” He grinned.

“We’ll make the impossible happen if we need to!”

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Oh no! Don't lose despair Shun! You'll surely find the gold saints! (they're protected by the plot anyway so-)  
> \- What could have _ever_ happened to the gold saints?? Oh the _despair!!!!_  
>  \- Okay enough fooling around, let us get to the notes  
> \- In Buddhism family really means nothing- like it's not _that_ important to raise a family and stuff  
> \- but still- I wanted to write some angst with a fluffy ending!!  
> \- hm, maybe I should have put this in my one shot collection- oh wait, it's relevant to the plot! How could I forget?  
> \- the reason why Aphrodite would photograph him in the dress ups is because- it's Shun, the most uwu boy out there (how could you resist?)  
> \- okay but creepy thoughts aside, he was probably using them for reference for future outfits and stuff  
> \- I'll try to get Shun to bond with Shura more- if my past self has left some room for it


	15. Sense of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o w o

Shun had spent a good hour or so wandering around the ground floor of the Sanctuary, in hopes of finding the Gold Saints. Seiya had trailed after him, though he said he’d meet back at the edge of the stairs of the Gold Saints’ Temples. He couldn’t sense any familiar cosmo (that wasn’t Seiya’s fiery red), so he met back up with Seiya, who was sitting on the base of the steps.

“Shun!” He greeted. “Did you find them?”

He shook his head, brown hair trailing after. “No, their cosmo just… disappeared.”

Seiya sighed. “Well, I guess we only have twelve more places to go.” He said.

Shun tilted his head. “Where?”

“The Temples of the Gold Saints of course!” Seiya flailed his arms around. “If they’re not here, then they probably retreated back like the hermits they are!”

“Seiya!” Shun scolded. “We have to respect them!”

“Ah, gomen _future_ Gold Saint of Virgo.” He bowed teasingly. “I forgot about that.”

“Seiya!” He huffed. “Let’s just start.”

By the time they reached the halfway mark of the stairs of the Aries Temple, Seiya had already requested for a break. Shun shook his head and forced Seiya on his feet, dragging him past the Aries Temple and into the Taurus one.

When they reached the Taurus Temple, Seiya had whined for a break, to which Shun allowed. He ventured inside, finding his way around the temple using his memory. He stumbled into the kitchen, hoping to find Aldebaran baking or cooking something.

He sighed, unable to sense any cosmo around him. He found a chair and sat on it, concentrating on heightening his senses.

 _‘Nope, still nothing.’_ He sighed and left to find Seiya, though a tingle had shivered through his body. _‘Probably nothing.’_

“Shun-kun!” Seiya greeted. “I’m guessing you didn’t find them.”

He shook his head. “No.”

Seiya sighed and stood up. “I guess it’s off to Gemini’s Temple then!”

He shook his head. “No, the Gemini Saint isn’t here.” He informed.

“Ah, so… the Cancer Temple?”

“I- I guess.” He slumped. “If we have to.”

They headed over to the Cancer Temple, skipping past the deserted Gemini Temple. Seiya shivered in fear as he saw the horrified faces plastered to the walls. Shun would have shivered too, but the cosmo in the air wasn’t as picturesque as the vision Seiya saw, so Shun peeked into the temple, hoping to find the saint.

He could feel some cosmo residue, though he didn’t know if it was from the actual Cancer saint, and so sighed in relief when he felt no new cosmo in the temple, and hurriedly left with Seiya in hand.

“Well _that_ was an experience.” Seiya muttered.

“Mister Aiolia told me he was a scary saint.” He explained. “So I tried to avoid him as much as I can.”

“Mister Aiolia?” Seiya asked.

“Ah, the Leo Saint.” He said as they approached the Leo Temple.

“Is this one as scary as the Cancer one?” Seiya asked.

“I haven’t even _met_ the Cancer Saint.” He admitted. “But no, Mister Aiolia is very nice.”

They entered the Leo Temple, with Shun wandering around while Seiya trailed after.

“Huh, that’s weird.” Shun said. “I can feel some cosmo residue too.”

Seiya gasped. “That’s a good thing right?!”

Shun nodded. “Hopefully. Unless it’s from this morning.”

Seiya grinned. “Then it seems that my plan is going according to… my plan.” He scratched his head at the awkwardness of his sentence. “Let’s just… keep going.”

Shun nodded. “To the Virgo Temple then.”

[][][]

Shun had entered the Virgo Temple, with Seiya heaving for air.

“How do you manage to walk up these stairs everyday?” He panted. “I can’t even do it once!”

“Practise.” He said. “Besides, doesn’t Marin make you do laps?”

“Yeah, but they’re not on the damn stairs!” He exclaimed. “Just how fit are you Shun-kun?”

He shrugged. “Let’s go in. I’ll make you tea.”

Shun led Seiya inside the temple, showing him the lounge room where he went off to look at the books. Shun went to the kitchen and boiled some water, picking out a new leaf by the scent and placed them in the glasses he pulled out. 

Once the water has boiled to his desired temperature, he poured it into the cups. He waited for a moment, catching a whiff of the aroma and determined whether it was ready or not. He picked out the leaves and threw them in the bin. He sipped into his glass, deciding whether it was bitter enough to put sugar in, but decided against it.

He picked up the two cups in each hand, entering the lounge room and handing one to Seiya, who shrieked at the temperature.

“Hot! Hot! Hot!!” He blew.

Shun calmly drank the tea, amused at Seiya’s struggle.

“How do you do it Shun?” Seiya asked, struggling to hold the cup in one hand (only to transfer it to the other). “How do you drink it this hot?”

“It’s not that hot.” Shun said. “Andromeda is much hotter Seiya.”

“No way!” He exclaimed, trying to sip the tea, only to burn his tongue. “Gah! How are you so pale then?”

“Sunscreen.” He answered shortly before he gulped down the rest of the tea.

He waited patiently for Seiya to finish his glass before taking them both and washing them.

“Let’s continue then.” Shun said and continued their trek up the Temples.

[][][]

Each temple they visited remained empty, though the temples who had the actual Saints in the Sanctuary had some cosmo residue.

These temples had included the Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Virgo (as Shun later realised), Scorpio, Capricorn, and oddly, there was some cosmo residue from the Aquarius Temple, though Shun couldn’t pinpoint whose it was.

They continued to the Pisces Temple, the last Temple that separated the Sanctuary from Athena’s Temple.

“Don’t breathe too much.” Shun recalled. “Mister Aphrodite told me his roses were poisonous.”

“Gah! How do we live then?” Seiya asked, panicking.

“Just breathe normally. Well, less than normal.” He said. “Don’t breathe too deeply, but don’t breathe too often.”

“So… normal breathing?” Seiya scratched his head in confusion.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged and entered the Temple.

Suddenly it was as though the world withered under the grasp of the large cosmo emitted from the temple.

“Surprise!” A cheer roared through the temple.

Shun had wanted to faint at the sheer power of the combined cosmo, and collapsed (though Seiya caught him just as he was about to fall to the floor).

“Gah! Look what you did to him!” Aphrodite grumbled. “Now he’s going to get poisoned.”

“Why did agree to go to your temple.” Shura huffed.

“Stop arguing, Shun just collapsed!” Aldebaran scolded and helped Seiya carry Shun to Aphrodite’s couch.

“Move aside.” Shaka instructed. “Otouto, wake up.”

“Mghh.” Shun groaned. “Why is the world shaking?”

“It’s not shaking Shroom.” Shura said. “You just inhaled a bunch of Aphrodite’s roses.”

“No no- it’s because all your cosmo is overwhelming.” He corrected. “It’s almost like I can see again.”

“Ah, I guess the training has worked well.” Shaka speculated. “Rise.”

Shun got up from Aphrodite’s couch and roamed around, confused as to what was happening.

“So… what was all this for?”

“Open your eyes Shun.” He instructed and Shun did so.

“What am I meant to see?” He asked. “Because I can’t.”

“Try closing your eyes and touch your cosmo with your soul.” He instructed. _“Then_ open your eyes again.”

He did as instructed, finding it much easier to see- woah! His cosmo was so soft and easy touch. Woah! What’s he touching it with? His soul? He continued to fiddle around with it, and used his soul bring the cosmo up to his eyes, and let it bounce back into place again.

He opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- owo - he _opened his eyes_ guys!!!! Do you think he'll see???  
> \- Yay! I finally included Scorpio- finally!  
> \- cosmo residue - cosmo left behind by the user or leftover cosmo that's just... there  
> \- owo what's the surprise???


	16. Sense of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G a s p

He opened his eyes.

“Happy Birthday Andromeda!” The gold saints and Seiya cheered, a bright light blinding Shun's vision.

“I… I-I can see!” He cheered. “And it’s my birthday?”

Shaka nodded. “Yes, and congratulations once again my student.” He placed his hand on Shun’s shoulder. “You have fully unlocked your Sixth Sense, while also opening your Seventh for a few seconds.”

“Congrats cub.” The tanned man- Aiolia he realised- grinned. “Though, you’ll probably be blind in… now.” And he was right, world lost its colour and tone, turning back to it's original state of darkness.

“Ah… it’s dark again.” He sighed. “I’ll be able to train it back right?”

Aiolia nodded. “Of course! The sixth sense can replace any of the five senses lost! But because your eyes aren't able to be used like normal ones you have to reach the seventh sense.” His grin widened. “Now, enjoy your birthday little cub.”

“Thank you Mister Aiolia.” He beamed and wandered around.

He bumped into Aphrodite, who was in the midst of a conversation with two other gold saints he hadn’t met yet. “Ah, I’m sorry Mister Aphrodite and Mister…”

“Camus. Aquarius Camus.” The man with a blue cosmo replied coolly. “So you’re Shaka’s student?”

“A-ah yes.” He bowed lightly. “I’m Shun. Andromeda Shun.” He stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you Mister Camus.”

Camus took his hand in a stride. “Likewise.” He nodded. “And congratulations for achieving the sixth and seventh sense.”

“Camus, isn’t he the same age as one of your students?” The other man piped up. “You know, the one in Siberia.”

“I only have… one student Milo.” Camus sighed. “And I can’t even call him my student anymore because of his selfish reasons.”

“Maybe you should bring him here.” Aphrodite suggested. “Nova here would probably like the company.”

Camus shook his head. “No, the boy I tried to train is lost in his own attachments.” He explained. “He’s going to drown in them.”

“Ah, but Nova here would probably be able to put your student back on track.” Aphrodite pointed to Shun. “I can dress him up as a girl if it’ll help.”

 _“What?”_ Shun shrieked. “Mister Aphrodite- please, no!” He begged.

“I’m just saying that you’re really charming.” He shrugged. “You could charm your way into his student’s heart you know? And help him get back on track?”

“But why as a girl?” He whined. “I’m already feminine enough.”

“Ah, but deception is key little pup.” He said. “So, Camus. Would you like Shun to go there or your student to come here?”

Camus shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to trouble Shaka’s student with mine. Besides,” he sighed, “Hyoga’s not even a bronze yet.”

“Hyoga!” Seiya shrieked. “I know him!”

“Pup, were you listening to us?” Aphrodite asked, picking a rose up from one of his vases.

“I-I, I was trying to find Shun!” He clasped his hands together, bowing deeply in apologies. “Honest!”

“Let him go Aphrodite.” Camus said. “It’s not like it was a big secret or anything.”

“He needs to be taught manners.” Aphrodite teased his rose tauntingly. “Besides, my rose won’t kill him.”

“Yes they will.” The man with a purple cosmo- Milo- said and dismissed the two boys. “Oh, and by the way kid.”

Shun turned to face the man in purple. "Yes?"

The man, Milo, stuck his hand out and ruffled his growing brown hair. "The name's Milo of Scorpio."

"Oh! So _you're_ the Scorpio saint?" Shun asked. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

"He's a hermit." Camus deadpanned next to Milo. "He was probably tending to his nails or something."

"Hey!" Milo shouted. "Look, just because you have a student, doesn't make you better than me!" He huffed.

While the two saints bickered amongst themselves, Seiya pulled Shun away. “Woah! You get to have gold saints come to your birthday!” He gushed. “That’s so cool!”

“I guess it is.” Shun smiled sheepishly. “Though I’m still glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.” He grinned. “No party can be awesome without my presence!”

Shun sighed, though a smile still remained plastered on his face. It was a blissful evening, and he was content with it.

[][][]

“Ah, so _you’re_ Shaka’s brat huh?” A man towered above him. “The one who’s been sneaking past my temple?”

“A-ah. I think so?” Shun stuttered. 

The man’s silhouette was terrifying. He emitted a cosmo so malicious and powerful that it overwhelmed Shun, suffocating him in his sadistic aura.

“Hm. Death Mask.” The man said. “Cancer Death Mask. And you’re lucky to still be alive little boy.”

“I- I guess so.” He shivered. “I’m Andromeda Shun.” He bowed lightly.

“Hm, at least you have manners.” Death Mask huffed. “I’ll let you live… for now.” He walked away.

Once his presence left, Shun collapsed to the floor, unable to take the stress of the man’s cosmo anymore. Seiya had been hanging around, and once the coast was clear, helped Shun up.

“His cosmo is terrifying.” He shivered.

“It’s so strong too. Even _I_ could feel it.” Seiya agreed. “At least he’s gone now.”

“Right.” Shun righted himself. “So who’s this Hyōga kid you knew?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Ah, nah it’s this Russian kid from my orphanage.” He explained. “He was very quiet and alone. If I remember right he should be in Siberia or something.” He shrugged.

“Ah that boy.” He slipped. “I mean, that place.”

“You’ve been there?” Seiya asked.

“Ah no.” He shook his head. “I just know that the Cygnus Cloth is located there.” 

“Pfft! Hyōga’s cloth is going to be a _bird?!”_ He laughed hysterically. “No wait- yours is a princess!” He doubled over laughing, tears falling down.

“At least I _have_ a cloth.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, you won’t be talking that way when I have the _Virgo cloth.”_ He smirked when he felt Seiya’s face turn horror stricken.

“No wait! I’m sorry future Virgo Saint!” Seiya bowed dramatically. “I’m sorry for my disrespect.”

Shun’s face broke into a smile, grinning at his success. “Pfft, you should have seen your face.” He laughed. “No wait, I couldn’t either.”

“Well then we missed out.” Seiya laughed along. “Though, you shouldn’t miss out on your birthday Shun. I think they’re getting the cake!” He pulled Shun along to where the gold saints were crowding around.

He smiled, content as the evening set, the sun setting and casting a beautiful light across the Sanctuary, which can be seen from the Pisces Temple. He had tapped into his cosmo once more, acting upon his desire to be able to see this magical scene.

Compared to the sun, the candle that was lit upon his cake was incomparable, though it held its own magic. He continued to stream his cosmo into his eyes (though they were glass), and watched in peaceful bliss as they celebrated his birthday.

Family- the community that surrounds you and supports you positively so you can strive to be better than yourself.

He blew the candles.

_This is my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- okay so as Aiolia said, the sixth sense can replace all the other senses in battle- but I'm guessing that his original eyes have to be intact for that to happen  
> \- so I added a little headcanon on the seventh sense - _miraculosity_ where: it gives its user _access to the essence of their cosmo,_ brings about what could be _considered impossible._  
>  \- and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure a blind person with glass eyes has a pretty low- if not _impossible_ chance of seeing  
> \- so...  
> \- Seventh sense time!! _brings about what could be considered impossible_ \- which was taken straight off the wiki (no plagiarism intended)  
> \- so that's that  
> \- but wait!! Did Shiryu not _poke_ his eyes out??? Technically making them useless for sight  
> \- and I don't know how it went in the anime, but in the manga he remained blind unless he burned his cosmo  
> \- and if that doesn't scream **Seventh Sense!!** then I don't know what does- unless it was sixth then, my bad lol  
> \- it's not really shun's birthday, but why would the _gold saints_ meet up (if it wasn't a hades attack)?  
> \- I mean, sure a birthday is also kind of a stretch but give me a break man!  
> \- I just wanna write some angst with a fluffy ending  
> \- anyways, I hope you enjoyed this plot building one shot lol


	17. Sense of Valediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Not everything is as it seems.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _  
> **valediction**  
>  _  
> _/ˌvalɪˈdɪkʃ(ə)n/_  
>  _noun ___  
> noun: **valediction**  
>  the action of saying farewell.  
>  _"he lifted his hand and spread his palm in valediction"_  
>  synonyms: farewell, goodbye, adieu, leave-taking, parting, send-off; vale  
>  _"he left her without a valediction"_

Shun hopped down the stairs, hair brushing against his back and fluttering behind it. His two years of training in the Sanctuary had allowed him to get used to the several flights of stairs as though it was a walk in the park. His body had matured physically, his height grew by many more centimetres, courtesy of puberty.

His hair had grown to be much longer too, reaching past his shoulder blades and sat above his mid-back. It would have ran wild, had it not been for Aphrodite’s weekly session that allowed him to tame his formerly wild mane. The dye was fading to a light brown, though he wasn’t worried for it.

No, he had other things to worry about- like this graduation ceremony for the Pegasus cloth.

He could easily teleport to the area, but this was Seiya’s special day, and he didn’t want to ruin it by making him look like a coward in front of the whole Sanctuary.

 _‘Though, that would be good revenge on that prank he done last week.’_ Shun’s mind teased, though he shook his head, erasing the bad thoughts.

He arrived just in time to see Seiya be given the Pegasus cloth by the Pope. The crowd applauded and dispersed, allowing Shun to get closer to the new Pegasus Saint.

“Seiya-kun!” He called. “Congratulations!”

“Shun-kun!” Seiya responded. “A-ah thank you!” He knew the boy’s face was flushed red, despite the fact that he hasn’t elevated his cosmo.

“So, how’s the attention for you?” He teased, recalling back to the time Seiya wished for such attention.

“Quite flustering to be honest.” He admitted. “Man, I’m sorry for not understanding how you felt back then Shun-kun.”

“Well at least you know that not everything is as it seems Seiya-kun.” He smiled. “Now, what are you going to do after graduation?”

“Ah… About that.” He scratched his neck sheepishly, a habit Seiya had no control over. “I’m going to this tournament the brat Saori made.”

“Seiya! You know you’re not allowed to use your cloths for selfish reasons!” Shun scolded, slightly guilty for having earned the cloth for selfish reasons himself. “I’ll have to tell someone about this Seiya!”

“Shun, wait!” Seiya exclaimed. “I know I’m not allowed to be selfish with this cloth, but…” He scratched his neck again. “Saori promised me that if I returned, she’ll be able to find my sister.”

Shun was appalled, betrayed as Seiya dumped the news on him. “After all she put you through, you’re still going to believe her?” Shun sighed. “Can’t we just find Seika with the two of us? I even perfected teleportation _and_ my senses.”

Seiya shook his head. “She has money and ties with people all over the world.” He said. “Surely _someone_ would have seen her.”

“I- I guess.” Shun looked down dejectedly. “If you must.”

“Hey, cheer up!” Seiya caught his cheeks between his hands. “It’s _my_ graduation, and no party of mine will have a sad person in it!”

He dragged Shun to the training grounds. “Call your cloth Shun! And we can have a battle!”

“But that won’t be fair.” He pointed out. “I’ve already mastered my sixth sense and awakened my seventh. You’ve barely graduated.”

“Details, details. Now come on! I want to end off my graduation with a bang!” He cheered.

He shook his head. “Sorry Seiya-kun, but no can do.” He said. _“I_ can’t use my cloth for selfish reasons.”

“Gah! Okay I get it Shun! I’m guilty!” He cried. “It’s just- she’s my sister!”

 _‘And Ikki’s my brother, but am I being selfish about it?’_ He retorted inwardly, but knew he couldn’t say unless he wanted to blow his cover.

“Fine, have it your way Seiya-kun.” He turned around, giving Seiya the cold shoulder. “You should hurry along now, I’ll tell someone when the sun sets.”

“Ah! Thank you Shun-kun!” Seiya bowed in gratitude. “Let’s hope we meet again someday.”

Shun waited for Seiya to leave, the breeze picking up and ran through his hair.

“Yeah, let’s.”

[][][]

“Onii-san.” Shun called. “Seiya-kun has left on a... _personal_ mission with the Pegasus Cloth.”

“I know.” He said. “I already heard the conversation you and Seiya took. I’m glad you’re not a full traitor like him.” He stood up from his meditation. “But a traitor nonetheless.”

Shun bowed deeply in apology. “I-I’m sorry onii-sama.” He cried. “It’s just… I knew how he felt.”

“Attachment causes you to crave. And craving causes suffering.” Shaka stated. “Surely you know of this otouto.”

“I- yes.” He said. “But I can’t let go of my brother. He was the one who took care of me since I was a baby!” He cried, tears streaming down his flustered cheeks. “I can’t forget about him when he never abandoned me.”

 _“Not everything is as it seems.”_ Shaka quoted. “I’ve requested a mission for you Shun, it’ll help you answer one of my tests.”

Shun raised his head from his bow. “A mission?”

Shaka nodded. “You shall join in Kido’s Galaxian Tournament.” He said. “However, you and Cygnus Hyoga- Camus’ student- are going undercover to assassinate the bronze saints.”

“A-assassinate?” Shun’s voice shook with hesitation. “B-but they didn’t even agree to join the tournament!” He cried. “They were blackmailed.”

“They could have easily asked the Sanctuary for help.” He replied critically. “It is their own fault for letting a little girl control their desires.” He sat back down. “Your test will be based on your attachments and letting go of them.” He exhaled.

“Now go Shun. I’m sure they’ll be expecting you.”

“I- okay.” He stood up and bowed once again. “I-I’m sorry Shaka nii-san.”

“Don’t disappoint me Shun.” He said and Shun left to pack for his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- he's trained three years at the sanctuary now but I wrote two years because the birthday chapter was basically after one year  
> \- in the manga (if I remember correctly) once Seiya had received his cloth, it had cut to him and Marin sleeping and him wanting to try on the cloth  
> \- now I forgot the situation he was in but as you can see, I like angst- I thrive off it  
> \- so I unironically made the whole situation serious (because that's the person I am unfortunately)  
> \- I honestly feel bad for Shun because Shun basically got... shunned lol  
> \- okay, jokes aside, I'm pretty sure that Shaka would have overheard the two's plans and told Pope Arles about it  
> \- and the Pope would have put two and two together and formed a plan to get Hyoga to assassinate the bronzies  
> \- but Shaka would've intervened and also added Shun  
> \- and so now Shun's added into this mess lol


	18. Sense of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Oh gods no.’_

With the power of teleportation mastered under his belt, his journey wasn’t much of a journey, but rather a walk across the road.

 _‘Maybe I won’t have to learn how to travel at the speed of light.’_ He mused.

His appearance startled those sat in the meeting, causing shrieks and screaming to emit from the room. 

“Oops, wrong place.” He smiled and teleported once again.

This time, he arrived in the outskirts of a town, a distance much farther away than the first attempt. He sighed, and opted to just continue his journey with his feet.

 _‘Maybe I_ do _need to learn how to travel at the speed of light.’_ His shoulders slumped and he fastened his travel gear and cloth.

He walked through the village, children and adults brushing past him. Their cosmo weren’t as prominent as the ones in the Sanctuary, but he could feel them. They were all so happy and joyful, quite a change from the powerful and strong cosmo of the trainees.

Halfway through the village, a child had walked up to him, a curious cosmo shone as their silhouette.

“Are you lost mister?” The girl asked, a boy which he guessed was her brother hovered behind.

He shook his head. “No, but thank you for asking.” He offered a warm smile. 

“Oh, okay.” The girl nodded and skipped back to her brother.

He continued walking until the brother had walked up to him.

“Where are you going mister?” The boy asked.

“I… I’m going to visit a… friend’s place.” He answered. “Do you need something?”

The girl hid behind her brother, who squeezed his little fists. 

“I… Are you a saint mister?” The boy asked, his sister gasped at him.

“Yes, I am.” Shun answered.

“Can you… can you make miracles happen?” The little boy asked nervously.

“Ryo-kun! You can’t ask strangers for help!” The girl slapped his arm. “That’s rude!”

“Ryo, right?” Shun knelt down to their height. “And what’s your name _Nova?”_ He asked the girl.

“I-it’s not _Nova.”_ She fiddled with her fingers. “It’s _Hana.”_

Shun gave them a warm smile. “Nice to meet you Ryo-kun and Hana-chan. I’m Shun, Saint of Athena, goddess of justice and love.” He patted their shoulders. “How may I be of service?”

“There’s a boulder that fell on our house.” Ryo explained.

“Otou-sama is in there! He says he’s alright but he’s in so much pain!” Hana cried. “Okaa-chan and nii-san are out to find a doctor but the doctor won’t be able to help if he’s still stuck there!”

Shun nodded and stood up. “Show me where he is.”

They led him to a house beneath a cliff. The frame of the house stayed upright, but the roof was obviously damaged from the boulder’s impact. They hurried inside and found the father’s limbs stick out from beneath the boulder that squashed him.

“Ryo? Hana?” The dad called out. “Did you get help?”

Hana sniffed. “We got a Saint to come!”

“A-a _saint?”_ The father repeated.

“Yes, hello.” Shun greeted in his native tongue. “I’m Andromeda Shun, and I’m here to remove this boulder from you.” He said.

He touched the boulder with his finger and sensed the minuscule atoms that made it up. He concentrated on manipulating the atoms and teleported the boulder and himself outside of the house, effectively relieving the man of the stress.

 _‘Maybe I can learn how to use telekinesis.’_ He thought. _‘It should be a similar concept to teleportation.’_

He retracted his finger and walked back inside, the father lay in a pool of his blood, his children hurried to his side, helping him relieve him of his blood.

Shun helped them carry the father to the bathroom to wash off the blood. He picked up a bucket of water from the well in the bathroom and placed it in front of the father and cleaned the blood off him with the help of Ryo and Hana.

The father had passed out from the loss of blood and his children led him out to their lounge room. 

“Otouto-kun go make some tea.” Hana ordered. Ryo nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Hana bowed deeply, her choppy brown hair fell in front of her face, covering it. “I can’t tell you how much we’re indebted to you Shun-san.” She said. “Please, stay. Let us assist you and pay back our debt.”

 _‘Do I have time to spare?’_ Shun thought to himself. _‘Stuff the tournament, they’re more hospitable than Saori.’_

He smiled. “Would it be too much trouble Hana-san?” He tilted his head. “I mean, to have to support five people as it is, and then to have to house another. Are you sure your parents would let me stay?”

“We would be happy to house a kind man. Heck, a saint!” She snapped her head up. “Please Shun-san! Let us pay back our debt.”

“I… if you insist.” He smiled. “Though, I only have a day to spare Hana-san.”

“It’s okay!” She exclaimed.

“What’s okay?” Ryo asked, a tea set placed down in front of them.

“Shun-san will be staying with us.” She explained. “For one day.”

“Aw yeah!” He cheered. “We get to have a saint as a guest! Wait till Spica nii-san hears about this!”

 _‘Spica?’_ Shun thought. _‘Oh gods no.’_

“Yeah! He’s a saint like you!” Hana grinned. “He’ll be so happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Otou-san - father  
> \- Okaa-san - mother  
> \- Onii-san - big brother  
> \- Onee-san - big sister  
> \- Otouto - little brother  
> \- Whoo!! Wow, so I guess this means we're going to meet Spica huh? Are you excited??? Cos I am!  
> \- Since Spica was an added anime-only character used to fight Shun to test whether he was ready for sacrifice, I decided that I'll adopt him and give him a family _and_ a background!  
> \- How exciting!  
> \- So I hope you enjoyed this first part of the two-shot I added (because I'm pretty sure this fic is getting too serious for my liking)  
> \- besides, if I remember correctly, this two-shot had some relevance to the plot so-!


	19. Sense of Comradery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Spica appears!!

Turns out he wasn’t happy- just as Shun predicted.

“Shun?!” Spica exclaimed. “What the hell are _you_ doing _here?”_ He looked him up and down. “And what _happened_ to your hair?”

“Travelling…” He trailed off. “Uh, hello Spica.” He waved awkwardly. “I didn’t know you were Japanese too?”

“I didn't want you to know.” He scoffed. “Spica wasn’t even my real name.”

“Oh.” Shun said. “What’s wrong with being Japanese?”

“I don’t need to tell you.” He sneered. “You’re here as a guest, and I’ll treat you as one as long as _you_ stop being annoying.”

“I-" _I’m not annoying you!_ He had wanted to say but didn’t. “If you insist Spica-san.”

Spica harrumphed and signalled for Shun to follow him. He led his fellow saint to what Shun guessed was his room.

“You can stay here for the night.” Spica said. “I have an extra futon.”

“A-ah, thank you.” Shun bowed lightly.

“You can rest. I’m going to help fix the roof.” Spica said. “We have dinner when the sun sets, so if you want food, go to the dining table then.” He left.

Shun placed his boxed cloth and travel gear down, admiring the peacefulness of the area. The house was located at the edge of the village, far away from the busy streets. Unlike the Sanctuary and its temples, the village was empty of any powerful and headache-inducing cosmo, ridding him of any stress and allowing him to be at peace.

He could sense the extra presence of the doctor and the mother in the father’s bedroom, and the feint cosmo of Spica and his siblings in the house attempting to fix the roof- but with such short helpers, were unable to reach the roof.

He walked to the three siblings and tapped Spica’s shoulder.

“How can I help Spica-san?” Shun asked.

 _“Don’t,_ you’ve already helped enough.” He retorted.

He sighed and held onto Spica’s shoulder- who had shrieked in retaliation- and teleported them to the roof.

“Shun! What the hell?!” He shrieked.

“You were having trouble reaching there.” He replied. “So I helped.”

“Get me down!” He struggled in Shun’s hold.

“If you insist.” He teleported them back to the floor.

“Woah! That was so cool Shun-san!” Hana gushed. 

“Wow! If saints do that cool stuff, then I want to be a saint too!” Ryo flailed his arms around in excitement. “Can _you_ do that onii-sama?”

Spica brushed himself off. “No. Shun-san got some extra training with the _gold saints.”_ He explained maliciously. “How was it there?”

“The gold saints were friendly.” Shun replied. “So I don’t understand why you’re so angry. I thought Reda-san was the angry one.”

“You-!” Spica growled, but then his face softened. “You really don’t know?”

“Know what?” Shun tilted his head. “There’s so much to know about, that you don’t even know if you know it all.” He said, voice suddenly full of wisdom. “You wouldn’t even know if I was thinking of the same thing because of the amount of potential knowledge one might hold.”

“Is this what happens when you train with Virgo Shaka?” Spica snorted. “I get that he’s the incarnation of Buddha and all, but did he really pass on all that wisdom to you?”

“No.” Shun shook his head. “He taught me to create my own wisdom through my own experience.”

Spica bristled. “Aren’t you like, 10?”

“Why does everyone always get my age wrong?” Shun sighed. “I’m 13.”

“Close enough.” Spica shrugged. “So you wanna help huh?”

“As much as I can.” Shun nodded.

“You can help us get on the roof.” Spica said. _“After,_ we get our stuff ready.”

“Okay.” He nodded and waited for them to ready their equipment.

Once they had their resources and tools in hand, Spica nodded to Shun, who raised his hand and concentrated on teleporting the group.

 _‘Teleporting a whole group is much harder.’_ He realised. _‘I have to find enough space for everybody, and also have enough cosmo to replace everybody’s.’_

He barely managed to teleport to the roof, collapsing on the steady roof, trying to catch his breath. Hana had rushed to his aid, forming circles on his back with her hand.

“Are you alright Shun-san?” She asked. “You don’t have to help us.”

“No, it’s- it’s alright.” He panted. “Just… out of breath.”

Hana nodded apprehensively. “If you’re tired, you can just rest Shun-san.” She suggested. “You’ve already helped save otou-san. We can’t have you help us even more.”

“No, as a Saint of Athena, I’m here to help civilians.” He insisted. “I’ll help.”

“Shun-san, just go help my okaa-san.” Spica sighed. “With your feminine charm, you’d be more suited to helping her than any of us.”

“That’s sexist.” Shun stated. “Besides, wouldn’t Hana-san be better suited? With your logic I mean.”

“Now _that’s_ sexist.” Spica retorted. “I was just emphasising how damn _girly_ you are idiot.”

“Yes- I mean, what Spica is saying is true.” Ryo piped up. “N-not the girly part!” He added quickly.

“Yeah, you should help our okaa-chan with otou-sama. I’m sure the doctor has left by now.” Hana added.

“I- Okay.” He accepted the defeat and leapt down through the hole.

He walked to the kitchen and greeted the mother, who gasped.

“You’re the one who saved Riku-kun yes?” She bowed deeply. “I can’t thank you enough Saint-san.”

“N-no! Please, you don’t need to bow to me.” He shook his hands. “It was my honour to help your family out.”

“Ah but Saint-san-“

“Ah sorry, but call me Shun-kun please.” He interrupted. “Saint-san is too formal for me.”

 _“Shun-kun,”_ she repeated, “we are still indebted to you. For saving Riku-kun.” She said. “Please let us pay back our debt.”

“But it is a saint’s job to help.” He insisted. “Besides, if your children won’t let me fix the roof, then at least let me help prepare dinner.”

The woman sighed. “You’re so stubborn Shun-kun.” She smiled. “Well, if you insist so much on helping, then call me Momoko-san.” 

“Ah, okay Momoko-san.” He nodded. “I guess we should get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okaa-san - Mother (Momoko)  
> \- Otou-sama - Father (Riku)  
> \- Onii-sama - Big brother (Spica)  
> \- Onee-san (Hana)  
> \- Otouto (Ryo)  
> \- Futon; a padded unsprung mattress originating in Japan, that can be rolled up or folded in two.  
> \- Look at this bonding uwu  
> \- turns out there's a few more parts to this side story lol, so bear with me


	20. Sense of Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You… you_ really _don’t know?”_

The sun had set and Shun had enjoyed working with Momoko prepare dinner and look after Riku. The family was humbly poor, but happy. By the time the food had finished cooking, the siblings had already finished laying out the frame of the roof.

Shun teleported back up to the roof.

“Do you need some assistance?” He asked.

“I’d rather you just get a ladder.” Spica suggested. “Wouldn’t want you fainting.”

Shun nodded and teleported back down, asking Momoko where the ladder was kept, and brought it back for the siblings to come down. They carefully stepped down (except for Spica who had _jumped off the roof)._

“Kio-kun, can you help get your father here?” Momoko instructed.

“Okaa-chan, wouldn’t it be better if otou-san rested?” Spica suggested. “And I’m not _Kio_ anymore.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot _Spica_ -kun.” She smiled cheekily. “But your father has had enough rest, besides he needs his food.”

“Maybe we can give him dinner in bed.” Hana suggested. “That way he doesn’t have to hurt himself to come here.”

“Good idea.” Momoko smiled warmly. “Always the genius huh Hana-chan?”

Hana’s face reddened, and Ryo poked fun at it. “Ah! Okaa-san! Hana turned into a rose again!”

“Ryo!” Hana exclaimed. “Even if I did, I’d be able to use my thorns on you!” She stepped closer to him, fingers wiggling threateningly. “I’m gonna get you!”

“No! Please! Don’t tickle me!” He shrieked and ran off.

“No running!” Spica scolded and huffed. “Kids these days.”

“I guess we should prepare the dinner table.” Shun suggested and Spica followed along.

Dinner was fun with the sibling banter between the three, and Shun couldn’t help but have his heart warm at the scene. It was so heartwarming, and his heart yearned for what could have been.

 _‘Ikki, if you can hear my heart, then…’_ He trailed off, not knowing what to add. _‘Then I wish to thank you brother. For giving me such a happy childhood.’_ He smiled.

Dinner ended and he helped Spica wash the dishes in a peaceful silence.

“So, what’s up with _you?”_ Spica asked. “You said your hair was brown because of your travels, but it _clearly_ hasn’t gone away.”

“Ah, about that.” Shun said. “Do you have any dye remover?”

“You _dyed_ your hair?” Spica asked. “Your green hair really suited you twerp.”

“I had met a childhood friend in the Sanctuary.” He explained. “I couldn’t have him realise I was the same person, so I asked Pisces Aphrodite to dye it for me.”

Spica remained quite, the silence tense and his almost black hair swaying gently. “Pisces Aphrodite _huh?”_

“Yeah, the guy with blue hair.” Shun nodded.

“You know how he looks like?” Spica asked. “Wait, of course. You trained with Virgo Shaka. _Obviously_ you’d get your sight back.” He sighed shakily.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, washing his hands. “Why? What’s wrong with Aphrodite-san?”

“You… you _really_ don’t know?” Spica slumped against the counter. “Of course you wouldn’t, you were _friends_ with him.”

“Did something happen with Aphrodite-san?” Shun tilted his head. “I honestly don’t know what you’re going on about.”

Spica shook his head. “Come, I’ll help you wash off the dye.” He motioned for Shun to follow him to the bathroom.

“Take your shirt off.” He said. “And sit, lean back.”

Shun did as instructed and Spica rubbed the dye remover into his hair, which mainly consisted of baking soda and shampoo. He rinsed his hair with hot water, effectively washing out the brown dye off his green hair.

“Ah, _that’s_ the twerp I know.” Spica smirked, but wiped it off. “How _long_ did your hair get?”

“Too long.” Shun sighed. “Are you, by any chance, a good barber?”

“Am I?” He grinned. “I cut my family’s hair! Of course I am.” He walked out and came back with a pair scissors and a comb. “So how do you want your hair to be Shun-kun?”

“If we’re going by kun now, can I call you Spica-kun?” Shun asked. 

Spica shivered. “No, that just sounds weird. Now answer the question Shun- _chan.”_

“Gah!” He shrieked. “I’m _not_ a girl!”

“You could pass as one.” Spica smirked. “You know what, I’ll make your hair _short and fluffy._ I’ll cut it up to your shoulders.” He said and pointed to how long it would be.

“If that’s what you think suits me.” Shun nodded and Spica worked on snipping chunks off of Shun’s waterfall, reducing it to a small fluffy bush.

“Ah! We’re done!” Spica grinned at his work. “Go wash up, I’ll get your futon ready.”

Shun nodded and Spica left the bathroom, leaving him to himself. He washed the stray strands of hair off his body and used the given toiletries to clean himself. He put on his clothes and headed out to his temporary bedroom, where Spica laid in his own futon.

“Ah, you’re back.” Spica acknowledged. “You look cuter now, less feminine.”

“I- _thank you?”_ Shun thanked questioningly.

“You’re welcome _Shun-chan.”_ He grinned at Shun’s flustered face. “Ah, I guess I have to tell you about Pisces huh?”

Shun sat in the futon laid out. “If you can.”

“Well, it starts off like this.” He sat up. “He killed Master Albiore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ryo: Wah! Hana turned into a rose again - this is a pun lol, because Hana means flower in Japanese and she turned red because she was flustered so he called her a rose because roses are red and violets are blue and-  
> \- So yeah, uh... we're going by the manga _and_ anime   
> -so in this version we will have aphrodite destroy andromeda island- not Milo or Shura or whoever  
> \- Ah, Shun reverted back to his anime self and now has green hair again  
> \- Oh! And I was on a mini hiatus because I realised I had uploaded too many chapters and it didn't make sense to my day to day update, so I let the date catch up to the amount of chapters lol


	21. Sense of Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kio**
> 
>  
> 
> The ancient Chinese name for Spica, the brightest star in the constellation Virgo. Kio comes from the Chinese for _“horn”_ , as Spica was seen as _“the horn of Jupiter”_ , and the Chinese viewed it as a _“lucky star”._
> 
>  
> 
> _https://nameberry.com/blog/cosmic-baby-names-star-names-that-twinkle-and-shine_

“A-Aphrodite-san did- did what?” Shun stuttered, his ears unable to believe him.

“Pisces came to Andromeda Island to kill everyone who thought the Sanctuary was corrupted.” Spica continued. “Which was basically everyone.”

“He- he killed Albiore-sensei?” Shun’s breathing quickened, his heart unwilling to believe Aphrodite would do such a thing. “Why?”

“He was sent by the Pope to erase those who faltered in their beliefs.” He added. “And since most of the island was Albiore-sensei’s students, he sacrificed himself so most of us could escape.”

“How many… how many died?” Shun asked. “Is June okay?!”

Spica crawled to Shun’s futon and rested his hands on his shoulders. “Shun-kun, calm down.” He said. “Breathe, she’s alright. Reda’s alright.” He had Shun imitate his breathing. “Shun, it’s all in the past.”

“B-but, Albiore-sensei is… is dead.” Tears spilled out. “Is that why you’re here?”

Spica nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. “After I got the Cassiopeia cloth I just… left I guess.” He retracted his hands. “Heh, look at us. Former rivals who fought for the Andromeda cloth, now comforting each other. How funny.”

Shun breathed a shaky sigh. “So… Cassiopeia Spica huh?” Shun smiled. “I guess I’m your daughter then, oh mother of mine.”

“Don’t joke stupid.” Spica scolded, though a bright grin remained. “I see you got your twinkle back.”

“Of course. I am Shun.” He grinned at his pun. “Now where’s your sparkle Kio-san?”

“Hey! Don’t call me that.” He exclaimed. “And that was a lame pun Shun-chan.”

“Hey, if you get to call me Shun-chan, then I should get to call you Kio-kun.” Shun huffed.

“It doesn’t work that way idiot!” Spica huffed. “Besides, I don’t want to be categorised as Japanese.”

Shun tilted his head. “Why? Why aren’t you proud to be Japanese?” He asked. “What’s wrong with it?”

“You! It’s because of _you!”_ He said angrily. “When you showed up at the island, you were this _weak_ and _pathetic_ little Japanese boy.” He recounted. “I didn’t want to be put in the same boat as you, so I changed my name and denounced my heritage.”

“Spica…” Shun said. “No, _Kio_ -kun. Being Japanese doesn’t make you weak _or_ pathetic.”

“No, but Reda thought so.” Spica said. _“He_ was the one in charge after all.” He wrapped his arms around himself.

“Kio-kun, if you’re conforming to Reda’s thoughts then… doesn’t that make _you_ the coward?” Shun asked. “I’m not suggesting anything, it’s just a thought.”

“I- I was always a coward Shun.” He breathed a sigh. “But I… I couldn’t be seen as weak, because unlike you, I’m a sheep. I follow, I don’t _lead.”_ He cast his gaze down. “I don’t speak up. It’s always been my nature.”

“Are you still going to be a coward Kio-kun?” Shun asked. “A Saint of Athena has no room for cowards.”

“I-” Kio stopped. “You’re right. Thanks Shun-chan.” He smiled. “I guess I’ll go by Kio again.”

Shun smiled back. “I’m glad.” He laid on the futon. “Good night Kio-kun.”

“Good night Shun-chan.”

[][][]

Shun woke up early that morning, hoping to avoid the household. He walked outside and found a flower, many petals surrounding its bud, protecting it and alluring others at the same time. He plucked it off the stem and placed some of his cosmo into it, Japanese kanji appeared on the petals. He placed it on the dining table and packed his stuff.

He thought of using his teleportation once more, but disregarded the thought, he needed the exercise anyway. He looked at Kio’s peaceful face and smiled, happy to have met up with the boy again and make him accept his heritage.

He walked out and continued his trek to the Kido mansion, where Saori would have rounded up the other bronze saints for the tournament.

Seiya would have made it there by now- heck, the tournament would have _started._ He was late, but he didn’t care. He still had to process the fact that _Aphrodite killed Master Albiore._ He didn’t even know how to feel about the fact- he didn’t _hate_ Aphrodite, but at the same time every thought he had of the feminine man was malicious.

He sighed and continued to walk.

 _‘Maybe I should try reaching light-speed.’_ He thought. He gathered up all his cosmo and burned it, hoping to reach his Seventh Sense once more.

Once he could feel his soul burn with the cosmo, he felt everything move extraordinarily slow.

 _‘Success.’_ He cheered internally, though he was ultimately tired out. He’d have to work on increasing his endurance, but for now, he was content with the theory of reaching a speed close to light-speed.

He exercised his sensory range by having them stretch across the field he was walking across. He had them paint a detailed picture of what surrounded him, every blade of grass, drop of water and string of hair caught in perfect detail.

He continued his travels, and by the afternoon his cosmo senses could brush up to the Kido mansion.

 _‘I must be getting quite close then.’_ He sighed. He wasn’t up for any confrontation of any sorts, but he reaffirmed his motivation and focused his mind on getting there.

 _‘Let’s see if teleportation works.’_ He thought and pictured the Galaxian Tournament that was held close to the mansion.

He could see the audience and the saints there, cheering and brawling respectively. He could see Seiya beaten up quite badly and a Chinese saint- Shiryu- passed out in Ban’s arms. He could see _hate itself_ approach the tournament with four shadows trailing behind, and most surprisingly, he could sense Saori’s ethereal cosmo.

He imagined himself in the middle of that mess, and readied himself. Soon, the peaceful meadow was replaced by the roaring crowd, the air full of excitement and energy.

“Shun?!” Many cried out, shocked at his sudden appearance.

“Ah! You’ve finally revealed yourself huh?!” Jabu taunted and tried to tackle him, only for him to tap into his light speed and appear in front Saori.

“Hello Saori-san.” He greeted. “It seems that fate has us meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spica's family lives in the outskirts of their town because they were... kind of... shunned I'd say- because they're half Chinese.  
> \- Why are they half Chinese? Well...  
> \- Kio means Spica in Chinese so...  
> \- So Shun's back on track :D  
> \- Oh, and about Aphrodite destroying Andromeda Island:  
> \- June, Spica & Reda would have gotten their cloths- why?  
> \- because in the anime/manga, Shun was 13 when he got his cloth  
> \- and in this story he got his cloth at age 10  
> \- so those three would have gotten at _least_ a 3 year chance to get their cloth and leave the island  
> \- leaving Albiore to continue training students and inevitably die for them and their beliefs  
> \- tragic, but I'm hungry for angst  
> \- _“I see you got your twinkle back.”_ \- this is a pun on Shun's name because his Kanji/name means instant or _twinkle_  
>  \- _“So… Cassiopeia Spica huh?” Shun smiled. “I guess I’m your daughter then, oh mother of mine.”_ \- Queen Cassiopeia was Princess Andromeda's mother


	22. Sense of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QAQ T'is the last chapter my loyal readers T^T

“Shun-kun.” She acknowledged. “What brings you back?”

“Are you- are you enjoying this Saori-san?” He asked. “Do you enjoy watching saints fight against one another?”

“I’m merely acting upon my father’s will.” She said. 

“Do you enjoy this?” He pressed on. “This unnecessary violence? What is it even for? The Sagittarius cloth?!” He shouted, prompting the intervention of Tatsumi.

“Watch your tone!” He made a grab, only to find himself pushed to the floor the next second.

“I’ve had it with your abuse!” He continued, raising his arm. 

“Andromeda Cloth!” He called, and immediately his cloth sprung from its box and assembled itself onto him.

“I won’t be able to deliver your punishment, but one day, I hope you’ll learn your consequences Saori-san.” He said and hopped off her special platform, landing in the middle of the tournament.

He waited as Jabu approached him. “I guess you’re my opponent huh?”

“Hah! With a pretty face like yours, this match is over when it started!” Jabu taunted. “You should have just become an actor, or even a model!” He made a move to attack Shun, but he easily sidestepped.

“This battle is pointless Jabu-kun.” Shun said. “Why do you still fight?”

“Ah, being a coward as always huh Shun- _chan?”_ Jabu taunted.

“Wouldn’t it be better to be a coward alive, than die a pointless death?” Shun titled his head.

“Hah! Kind of late in the game to start objecting isn’t it?” He leaped to attack Shun, but he threw out his chains in a spiralling pattern.

 _“Woah! The chains are spread around Andromeda like a spider’s web!”_ He heard the crowd gasp. _“Beautiful! It looks just like the Great Andromeda Nebula in the night sky!”_

“Take one step closer Jabu-kun.” Shun taunted. “Unless you want to prove yourself as a hypocritical coward that is.”

“You _dare_ talk tough to me you crybaby!” Jabu growled and advanced forward.

The incited Shun’s chains to slither, and with the help of Shun’s thrust, they leapt forward, attacking and cracking parts of the Unicorn cloth. Jabu fell face forward, the cracked parts falling out of place.

“W-what..?” He stuttered as he got up. “The- the chains came after me… as though they were… _alive.”_ His eyes widened in realisation.

Shun huffed. “I’m not trying to talk tough Jabu-kun.” He released his chains. “What am I even doing? I should just end this pointless battle and let my chains kill you.” He sighed. “It’ll be easier to get this over and done with.”

“W-what!” He exclaimed. “You claim to have held back-! Stop lying!” He growled and leapt to attack him with his Unicorn Gallop.

But before he could even call out his move, the chains flew again, attacking him and destroying his shoulder guards, parts of his cloth flying everywhere. The match dragged on for a while, with Jabu attempting to release his Unicorn Gallop, while Andromeda’s chains blocked off every attempt.

He was unable to attack Shun in any of his sides, so he concluded that perhaps by attacking him overhead he would have a chance.

Shun sighed and let his chains fly once more. “How naive…” He shook his head. “My nebula is strongest directly over my head.” _‘An enemy who attacks from there dies for sure.’_ He wanted to add, but wouldn’t. There was no point, Jabu had already passed out.

He sighed and let his chains roam freely. They slithered wildly, warning him of the dark saint’s presence.

 _‘Ah, they have arrived.’_ He sighed once more, and felt Jabu grab onto the chains.

“Let them go Jabu-kun.” He warned. “The match is _over.”_

“Hah! In your dreams!” He smirked but then shrieked when the chains shocked him. “What the-!”

“My chains possess defensive instincts.” He explained. “Besides, my chains aren’t what you should be worried about.” He pointed to the Sagittarius cloth. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Feel what? Your sanity?” Jabu snickered.

Just then Seiya and Shiryu had ran out of the infirmary, alarmed at the sudden turn of events.

 _“Shun?!”_ Seiya gasped. “What the hell?!”

“You’re worrying about the wrong person Pegasus.” Shun said. “Look at the Sagittarius cloth.”

And indeed, movement occurred within the box. The box opened, revealing a shadowed figure full of malice. Shun could barely sense the humanity behind the cosmo, the cosmo itself projecting such intense hate and malice, that it became hate itself.

 _“Phoenix.”_ He breathed and his chains shot out to the imposing threat that was the Phoenix saint.

“Shun! Don’t you know who the Phoenix saint is?!” Seiya shouted.

 _“Phoenix is Ikki!”_ Shiryu added.

Shun hesitated, but let his chains attack.

“No brother of mine is full of such malice.” He shook his head and found himself hit with Ikki’s attack.

He dodged just in time to avoid the full brunt of the attack, Ikki’s merely grazing his shoulder guard. He grunted at the impact and glared at the figure that posed as his big brother.

“Onii-san.” He breathed. “Is it really you behind the mask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Welp, I guess I have to write the sequel  
> \- _or do I? _  
> \- Nah, I'll probably write a few oneshots  
>  \- and maybe I'll think about a sequel  
> \- but I might skip ahead because I don't really like the flow of the Black Saints and the Silver Saints intervention  
> \- idk it's just really awkward  
> \- but then they're kinda relevant to the plot????  
> \- smh  
> \- anyways, that's it folks!!  
> \- congratulations on reading my 22 chapter fanfic of a pre canon divergence lol  
> \- I hope to see you again <3__


End file.
